Torchwood At Twilight
by Kyra5972
Summary: When Bella doesn’t make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves. TorchwoodxTwilight Crossover
1. Too Late

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Janto, some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** Eventual **SLASH**!!! Can't think of anything else at the moment….

**A/N:** This is an idea Ice_Whisper and I came up with. I wasn't going to write it since I don't think I'll be able to write the Torchwood characters and do them justice. But then I was thinking about it later and got like, the first two chapters written in my head and decided I had to write it down. So, I hope you like it and that I don't do too horribly on the Torchwood characters…Or the Twilight characters for that matter.

**A/N2:** Just a note for anyone reading any of my other stories and wondering where the hell the updates are…My computer recently crashed and my hard drive is completely fried…Which means that I lost _all_ of my notes! And I had a _lot_! This was started while I waited to find out if any of the notes for my other stories could be saved; and sadly none of them could. Hopefully, I should be getting some new chapters up soon, though. Anyway, on to the story! I hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1: Too Late**

Almost there. She was almost there. Just a little further. She could see him now, standing at the edge of the shadows, his chest bare. The clock tolled again. So close, so close.

Bella let out a short shriek as she tripped, flying forward and landing on the hard ground. She looked up frantically as she scrambled back to her feet and through a break in the crowd, saw Edward take a step toward the sunlight.

"_NO_!!!" She screamed as she finally regained her footing, sprinting towards the shadows once more.

But it was too late.

As she ran, she saw Edward take that last step forward. The sunlight sparkled off his naked chest for the barest of seconds before two sets of covered hands shot out of the shadows, grabbed Edward by the arms and yanked him back into the cover of darkness in the alley.

Bella screamed again and raced toward the alley entrance. As she ran into the shadows, she looked around frantically, trying to spot Edward or the Volturi guards that had pulled him out of the sun. But there was no one there.

She ran the length of the alley three times before finally admitting to herself what she knew to be true: She had been too late. Edward had stepped into the sunlight and was now dead, or would be soon, because of it. Because she hadn't made it in time. Because she had _tripped_.

Bella collapsed to the ground, sobs wracking her body. She laid there crying in agony for a few minutes before hearing her name.

"Bella!"

It was Alice, approaching quickly from the shadowed end of the alleyway. Bella looked up and met her gaze, tears still flowing freely and Alice froze in her tracks as a look of horror crossed her face.

Alice shook her head, "No," She whispered in denial before moving toward Bella once more.

As Bella watched Alice get closer, something inside her broke. She shook her head and clambered to her feet, glancing at Alice for a moment before turning and running, heading for the crowded square and the sunlight, knowing that Alice couldn't follow her.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" Alice cried as she stopped just before the shadows turned to sunlight. "Bella, stop! Come back!"

Bella could hear Alice calling for her, but she ignored the vampire girl and continued running. Tears were still falling down her face but were starting to slow. She had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that Edward was dead, nothing else mattered. She continued to run, wiping the tears from her face as she went. She finally reached the gates of the city, tripping through them in her need for escape. Pausing for a moment, she looked around and spotted a middle-aged man getting into his car and quickly ran over to him, wiping away the last of her tears as she did so.

"Excuse me?" She asked quietly.

The man looked up and his eyes widened as he took in her appearance; her eyes were red and puffy, her knees dirty and palms torn from falling and her hair was a mess. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice tinged with an Italian accent.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when hearing the English words; she had totally forgotten that he might not speak it. She nodded slightly. "I-I'm fine," He replied. "But could you give me a ride?"

The man looked her over, obviously not believing that she was alright but apparently decided not to push her on the issue. He nodded and motioned her toward the passenger side of the car.

Bella gave him a tiny hint of a smile in thanks as she got into the car. She quickly buckled up and turned to look out the window as the man got in and started the car, pulling out onto the road and heading away from the city.

After a few moments of silence the man spoke up, causing Bella to jump. "I am Paolo," He said, glancing at her for a moment before turning back to the road.

Bella turned to him for a moment but didn't say anything before turning back to stare out the window. She watched as the scenery passed by, not even really taking it in; it was all just a blur of color to her. Edward was gone so what did it matter where she was going?

"Where would you like me to take you?" Paolo asked, breaking the silence once more.

Bella blinked for a moment as she considered it. She didn't want to go back to Forks; there really wasn't anything there for her, Charlie would be fine without her. And she didn't want to deal with people that she knew. Besides, she didn't have any money for a plane ticket back to the states anyway. "Train station," She finally whispered, not really sure where she'd go from there or how she'd pay to get there, but she'd figure that out later.

Just over an hour later, Paolo pulled up outside the train station in Siena. Bella just stayed in the car for a moment watching the crowds before opening the door and stepping out. She turned around and leaned back in for a moment. "Thank you," She whispered softly before straightening up and closing the door.

As Bella started for the doors to the station, she heard a door close behind her and Paolo call out to her.

"Wait," Paolo said as he rounded the car.

Bella turned to look at him listlessly; not saying anything, merely facing him.

Paolo sighed and ran a hand through is graying hair. "Do you even have any money?" He asked.

Bella shook her head. "I'll figure something out," She murmured.

Paolo swore under his breath before sighing once more as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled out all of the money inside and held it out to Bella, "Here, take it," He told her. "It should get you a ticket and depending on how far you go, should last for a bit after."

Bella blinked at the money then looked back and forth between the money and Paolo's face. "I can't take that," Bella said softly, shocked that he was even offering it to her.

"Yes, you can," Paolo insisted. "You need it and this will hardly make a dent in my accounts; I am by no means poor."

Bella glanced back at his car, a Ferrari, and had to silently agree. "Alright," She whispered as reached out to take the money, quickly putting it into the back pocket of her jeans. "Thank you."

Paolo nodded, "You just take care of yourself, alright?"

Bella nodded and turned back to head inside once more. She made her way up to the ticket counter, basically zoning out as she waited in line. She jumped when the person behind her poked her in the back and nodded to the counter. She blinked as she realized that she was next.

Shaking her head slightly Bella looked up at the board for a moment and after a couple minutes of not being able to decide where to go, turned to look at the woman behind the counter. "Where is the next train that leaves going?" She asked.

"The next train is going to Rome," The woman answered slowly, carefully pronouncing the English words. "You won't make it, though. Next train after that is to Milan."

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I'll take one ticket," She said.

The woman nodded and told her the total, helping Bella sort out the right amount before handing over Bella's ticket and pointing her in the direction of the correct platform.

Bella nodded her thanks and slowly made her way to her train. Soon after she was onboard and had found an empty compartment. She sat down and leaned her head against the window with a sigh as she tried to block out the pain. Instead, she let her mind wander as she stared out the window, making sure to keep her thoughts away from Edward, the Cullens, Forks, and her parents; choosing to wonder what Milan was like and what was in store for her there instead.

As the train started to pull out of the station Bella sighed again and tilted her head back. She closed her eyes and, as the stress of the last day or so finally caught up to her, drifted off into a restless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well? What do you think? Torchwood people should show up in the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Review, please? Let me know what you think…**

**~ Kyra**


	2. Attacked

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood - Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** Eventual **SLASH!!!** Um, violence? Can't think of anything else at the moment….

**A/N:** And here is chapter 2! Sorry it's so short! I hope you all like it!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 2: Attacked

Bella slowly walked down the streets of Cardiff . It had been two months now since Edward's death. That first day she had boarded a train to Milan, where she had stayed for two weeks. After that she had hopped another train to Paris; she hadn't stayed there too long, there was a reason it was known as the romance capital of the world. All the couples that were so in love only managed to make Bella even more depressed, so not even two days after she had arrived, Bella was once again on a train. From Paris, Bella had gone to London, where she had spent five weeks losing herself in the city life, drowning out reality. When reality had started to intrude, Bella had decided it was time to leave again; this time boarding a train to Cardiff . Which is where she had been for the last week.

The thing Bella hated most about new cities was that she could never remember her way around. She had been wandering for the last hour and still hadn't managed to find the little hole-in-the-wall apartment she was staying in. She'd gone out to look for a job as she had barely had enough money to make it to Cardiff and rent her tiny apartment and now she couldn't figure out how to get back to said hole-in-the-wall.

Bella jumped as she heard a growl from behind her. Looking around, she tried to find the source of the noise, even as she started walking faster. Her eyes widened as one of the ugliest creatures she had ever seen stepped out of the shadows. It walked upright like a human, but its features were anything but; it had sunken eyes, sharp teeth and a sparse amount of hair on the top of its head. The creature growled again and started running towards Bella. Her eyes widened even further and she spun around with a scream, starting to run as fast as she could. She may not have been all there since Edward's death, but she didn't have a death wish of her own…Well, not really…Okay, so she kind of did. But she knew that Edward wouldn't want that for her, so she was going to at least put up a bit of a fight before giving in. And so she ran.

Bella pushed herself to go faster, even as her legs started to burn. She could hear the creature gaining on her and lengthened her strides, going as fast as she could. She practically flew around a corner into an alley that cut between two buildings, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw an open end to the alley. Racing down the alleyway, she jumped over a bag of garbage as she heard the creature drawing ever closer; its growls making her skin crawl with fear. Bella let out a sharp, shrill scream as she landed wrong, her ankle twisting out from under her with a sharp _snap_. She screamed again as she tried to scrabble to her feet, the ankle giving out beneath her.

Bella turned as she heard a low growl close behind her and her eyes widened in fear as the creature came closer and closer. She started to crab-walk away as best and as fast as she could, dragging the foot with the surely-broken ankle. She whimpered as her back hit the alley wall then let out an ear-splitting scream as the creature lunged.

Razor-sharp teeth tore into her throat and her scream cut off with a gurgle, her body flailing uselessly. The last thing she was aware of as her world went black, her body went limp and her breathing stuttered to a halt was the sound of a gunshot and the sudden weight of the creature landing on top of her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Okay, I know it's really short, especially compared to chapter one, but it couldn't really be helped. I tried to make it longer but it just ended up sounding forced. And no worries; this isn't the end of the fic!

Please review? They make my day!

~ Kyra


	3. Like Jack Sort Of

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** Eventual **SLASH!!!** Can't think of anything else at the moment….

**A/N:** I told you the last chapter wasn't the end! Now on to chapter 3!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 3: Like Jack…Sort Of

Jack didn't even pause in his running as he shot the weevil. One shot to the heart and the thing was dead, collapsing against the girl it was attacking. Jack slid to a stop, dropping to his knees as he reached the two on the ground; Gwen, Owen and Tosh right behind him. He reached over and yanked the weevil off the girl, hoping they hadn't been too late.

Owen dropped down next to the girl as Jack pulled the weevil off of her and reached out to feel her pulse. "Damn it!" He muttered furiously a moment later. He looked up at Jack and the girls, "No pulse. She's dead."

Gwen's head dropped as she sighed while a look of sadness crossed Tosh's face. The girl was so young; she couldn't be more than eighteen. This was not the way she should have died. She should have died from old age, with her family, her children and her grandchildren…hell, her great-grandchildren, around her. Instead she had been brutally attacked and killed in a horrifying and painful way. And no one would ever know. Her body would just wash up on the bank of a river in a few days, no one ever knowing the truth of what had happened.

Jack sighed. "Let's get these two back to the Hub," He said. "We'll need full autopsies on both of them. And we'll have to see if we can find out who she is."

The other three nodded and Gwen and Tosh turned away. "We'll go get the SUV," Gwen murmured.

Jack and Owen did a quick clean up of the scene while they were gone, making sure there wasn't any evidence of what had occurred. Once the girls returned the four of them made short work of loading the two bodies into the back of the SUV before heading back to the Hub.

Tosh tapped her com device as Owen pulled away. "Ianto, we're on our way back," She said, "We're going to need two gurneys when we get there."

"_Two_?" Ianto's voice asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Tosh said sadly as she looked over her shoulder toward the back of the SUV, "Two."

Ianto was quiet for a moment before a soft "_Okay_" was heard through the com.

Ianto met the others with the gurneys and watched sadly as the second body bag was unloaded, the body inside obviously smaller than the weevil.

All four were quiet as they walked into the Hub, Jack and Owen pushing the gurneys.

"Who do you want me to do first?" Owen asked looking between the two body bags.

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Go ahead and do the girl first," He replied, "Get it out of the way. Then you can take out your anger on the weevil body. I won't say anything if there happens to be a few extra holes in the thing when you're done."

Owen nodded and wheeled the gurney with the smaller body on it down into the med area and began to prep himself for the autopsy.

Meanwhile, Jack moved the weevil body out of the way until Owen was ready for it. Ianto followed Jack while Tosh and Gwen headed over to their desks.

"Girl?" Ianto asked as he glanced over towards the med area before turning back to Jack.

Jack nodded as he turned to face Ianto. "Yeah, we caught up with the weevil just as it was attacking a young girl. We didn't kill it in time," He said.

Ianto paled, "Young?"

The older man nodded, "Yeah. She couldn't have been more than seventeen, maybe eighteen."

"Oh God," Ianto murmured in horror.

Jack just nodded and pulled Ianto close to him, propping his chin on the other man's head.

Owen took a steadying breath before turning to the body bag on the table and slowly unzipped it, flinching at the sight of all the blood covering the young girl. He didn't normally have a problem with blood but to see so much of it covering someone so young…Whoever this girl was, she hadn't deserved this.

Owen gently searched through her pockets, coming up with a wallet and what looked like an apartment key. Placing them off to the side, he grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning up the blood. He grimaced as the towel got completely drenched in blood; and he hadn't even started cleaning the wound itself, just the area around it. Turning around, he dropped the towel in the biohazard can and grabbed a new towel. Turning back around, he got the towel wet and moved to continue cleaning up the girl's blood.

Just as the towel touched her neck, the girl's eyes flew open and she sucked in a sharp breath, sitting bolt upright. Owen stumbled back and fell to the floor with a scream that was in no way girly; it was very manly scream, definitely _not_ a girly shriek. He hit the floor hard and winced before scrambling back from the table and the should-be dead girl sitting on it panting for air as her gaze darted frantically around the med bay.

Tosh, Gwen, Ianto and Jack all raced for the medical area as they heard Owen scream, arriving just in time to see the previously-thought dead girl still covered in blood turn to look at a wide-eyed Owen.

"Where am I?" She asked. "What happened?" Her voice was climbing as she worked herself into a panic. It was then that she noticed the blood. Letting out a panicked scream her hands flew up to her neck as she felt around for the wound that had produced such a vast amount of blood. Only to find nothing but a very faint scar.

Owen was still staring at the girl in wide-eyed shock and Jack motioned for Ianto, Tosh and Gwen to stay where they were as he moved slowly into the exam area and closer to the frightened girl. "Hey," He said softly, soothingly while holding his hands out in a non-threatening manner. "It's okay. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and that's Doctor Owen Harper." He motioned to the dark-haired doctor who was finally starting to come out of his shock.

The girl's eyes darted back and forth between the two men, then up to the railing where the other three stood as she heard a noise. Her eyes went wider as she tried to scramble away from the approaching figure, only to fall off the table she was on.

Jack darted forward and just barely managed to catch the girl before she hit the ground. Standing back upright he settled the girl back on her feet before quickly backing away, holding his hands up in a non-threatening way once again. "Hey, hey. It's okay," He told her. "We aren't going to hurt you. Like I said, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, that's Doctor Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper." He motioned to each of the team members as he introduced them, each of them giving a small wave when she looked at them. All except for Owen who was still blinking at his not-quite-so-dead patient though he was at least standing up once more at this point.

She looked around at all of them, her gaze cautious before she finally relented a bit. "Isabella Mason; Bella," She said slowly.

Jack nodded and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. Now, what do you remember?" He asked gently.

Her gaze darted around for another moment before settling on Jack. "I-I was walking home a-and this…_thing_ attacked me. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't human. I heard it growl first, then when I saw it I started running. I was going down an alley and jumped over some trash but I landed wrong and fell. I-I think I broke my ankle," She said, wincing slightly as she shifted a little. The ankle was a bit tender, but nowhere near as painful as it had been before.

Owen gave a slight start at the wince before his instincts kicked in and he moved toward Bella, keeping his movements slow and non-threatening. "Here, let's get you back on the table and I'll take a look at that, yeah?" He suggested.

Bella blinked at him for a moment before nodding slightly and letting the doctor and Jack help her back onto the table, Owen shoving the bloody body bag off the table and out of sight.

"Do you remember anything else?" Jack asked as Owen pulled Bella's shoe off and started to gently poke at her ankle.

Bella's eyes darted up to the other three team members as they moved closer and she tensed slightly before turning back to Jack, watching the others out of the corner of her eye. "I tripped and that thing attacked me. The last thing I remember is this sharp pain in my neck as the thing attacked, then a gunshot…and I think I remember the thing landing on me," Bella said, a look of concentration on her face as she finished. Her faced cleared and she looked at Jack. "I'm guessing the gunshot was one of you?"

Jack nodded and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Owen.

"Well, you're ankle is definitely not broken. It's slightly swollen, but other than that, it's perfectly fine," He told her as he stood up. "Now, what I want to know is how it is that you're alive. You were dead. I checked myself. And people don't just come back from being dead." He hesitated for a moment and glanced at Jack, "Well, most people."

Bella looked back and forth between Owen and Jack for a moment, confusion written clearly on her face. "Huh?"

Jack shrugged. "I can't die."

"Oh," Bella murmured softly before Owen captured her attention again.

"And apparently, neither can you," The doctor said. "At least not in this case. I'd rather not test the theory, but I think it's a pretty safe guess."

Bella looked shocked at the thought of not being able to die, her hand drifting up to gently stroke over the new scar on her neck. She sighed and ran a hand over her face before twisting both hands in her lap, staring down at them as she tried to process exactly what was going on around her. She froze and her eyes went wide, her breath coming in quick bursts. She slowly raised her hand up to eye level, staring at it intently, at the tiny white scar on her palm. "Oh my god," She breathed in shocked disbelief. But it was the only plausible explanation she could come up with.

The Torchwood team looked confused as the girl stared at her hand in shock. Finally Owen couldn't take it anymore, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What?" He asked.

Bella looked up from her hand and blinked, as though she had completely forgotten she wasn't alone. "James," She murmured.

"James?" Gwen repeated. "Who's James?"

Bella looked at them for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it," She replied. "Let's just say that he's different; and he can make others different like he is. He tried with me, but was stopped and it was reversed with no lasting effects. Or so we thought." He gaze dropped back to her hand as she finished and she studied the tiny scar in fascination.

"Right," Tosh said as she noticed Gwen opening her mouth the press the issue. "Well, I'm thinking that you'd probably like a shower. Why don't I show you where the showers are and let you get cleaned up, hmmm?"

Bella sent Tosh a grateful look before grimacing as she remembered the amount of blood she was covered in. "That would be wonderful," She replied.

Tosh led Bella to the shower rooms, leaving her to get cleaned up and promising to bring her a clean change of clothes.

Tosh walked back in to the main area of the Hub and turned to her boss. "Jack, do you have anything that might fit Bella?" She asked. "I don't have any clothes here at the moment and I'm pretty sure Gwen doesn't either." She glanced at Gwen and saw the other woman shake her head.

Jack nodded, "I can probably find something. She'll most likely swim in them, but they'll do until we can find her something else." He quickly disappeared into his room for a moment, returning with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of grey drawstring sweatpants.

Tosh nodded and took the clothes, heading back into the shower rooms to give them to the younger girl.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

TaDa! Chapter 3 is done! I bet you all thought I had killed Bella, huh? I couldn't do that! If I did, the story would be over! LOL!

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

~ Kyra


	4. Welcome To Torchwood

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** Eventual SLASH!!! Can't think of anything else at the moment….

**A/N:** Another kind of short one, sorry about that. I hope you like it!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 4: Welcome To Torchwood**

Jack grinned as Bella walked back into the main part of the Hub; he had been right, the younger girl _did_ swim in his clothes. But she also looked absolutely adorable. So young and innocent; it brought out some sort of protective instinct in him.

Bella pushed her wet hair back from her face as she sat down on the couch, pulling her feet up under her and wrapping her arms around her knees. She was once again staring at the scar on her palm, a look of wonder on her face. She looked up as she heard a throat clear and saw the other woman, Gwen, looking at her with a glare, holding something in her hands.

"I have a question," Gwen started as she glared at the teen on the couch. "You said your name was Isabella Mason, right?"

"Yes," Bella replied slowly, looking confused and trying to figure out where the older woman was going with this.

"Then why does this," She held up Bella's wallet, open to her ID, "Say that your name is Isabella Swan?"

Bella sighed and rested her chin on her knees. "My name is legally Isabella Swan," She told them. "Mason was my boyfriend's last name. He," She paused and swallowed hard before continuing, "He…died. I wanted to keep something of him with me, and using his name was the best way I could think of to do that. And I don't use Swan because nobody knows where I am right now and I'd like to keep it that way."

Ianto moved over to sit next to Bella on the couch, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a comforting embrace. "Your boyfriend died?" He asked softly.

Bella nodded and sniffled, "Two months ago."

"Oh, Sweetie," Tosh said sympathetically as she sat on the arm of the couch and started rubbing Bella's back comfortingly.

Jack glared at Gwen for a moment then turned back to the teen in front of him. "I'll see about getting you some official papers that say your name is Isabella Mason. Maybe see if we can get you citizenship if you want it."

Bella looked up at Jack and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Really?" She asked, "You'd do that?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure, why not? You also have a place here if you want it; you obviously already know about some of the weird things out there."

Bella blinked in surprise. "…You're offering me a job?" She asked, wanting to make sure she understood what the man had said.

He nodded in reply. "What do you say?"

"I-" She paused as a thought occurred to her, "What exactly would I be getting in to? What was that thing that attacked me?"

Jack grinned. "I knew you were smart," He said. "That thing was a weevil; a kind of alien. Cardiff was built on a Rift in time and space and every now and then something comes through it. Sometimes from another planet, sometimes from the future, sometimes from the past. We deal with anything that has to do with the Rift or alien activity. As far as anyone else knows, we're a special ops team.

Ianto is our archivist, Tosh is our technical expert, Owen's our doctor, Gwen is like our conscience, she keeps us grounded with humanity; it's something that we tend to lose sight of every now and then with this job. And I'm the leader!" Jack finished with a grin.

Bella giggled softly and shook her head. "So where would I fit in?" She asked.

"Wherever you want," Jack replied, "You can find something all your own or you could sort of train with one of us; learn the archives with Ianto or have Owen train you in the doctor stuff. Or you could get Tosh to teach you how to work all the technical gizmos we have…Not sure how Gwen would be able to train you though…" He trailed off looking thoughtful.

Bella grinned and her eyes sparkled for the first time in months. "What about you?" She asked slyly. "Could I work with you? Learn how to be the leader?"

Jack chuckled. "Sorry, but that's my job…Maybe we'll see about second in command," He told her with a smile.

Gwen's gaze jerked over to Jack, her glare transferring to him. Second in command? This teenager they had just met?

Owen smirked as he noticed the look on Gwen's face. "I think it's a good idea," He piped up and grinned as Gwen turned her glare on him. He was still a bit sore about her suddenly growing a guilty conscience and breaking off their little arrangement. "It would be kind of fitting, don't you think? I mean, he can't die and neither can she; at least as far as we know."

Gwen glared for a few more minutes before turning toward the door with a huff. "I'm going home to Rhys," She announced as she grabbed her coat and left.

Ianto watched her leave in amusement while both Tosh and Bella looked a bit confused over her exit. Jack looked amused as well, his lips quirking into a bit of a smile. Owen just raised an eyebrow and silently wondered if her mentioning Rhys was supposed to bother him, because it really hadn't. Sure, he didn't like that she had called an end to their arrangement, but that was mostly because he hadn't wanted to lose the convenient shag, that's all it was, though Gwen tended to act like it had been more to him, like he loved her or something. He mentally shrugged before turning back to look at Bella.

"So what do you say?" Owen asked.

Bella looked at the four team members still in the room before smiling, "I'm in."

Jack grinned at her, "It's good to have you on the team, Izzy!" His grin widened as Bella shot him a small annoyed look.

Tosh and Owen both smiled at her; well, okay, Owen smirked. And Ianto grinned as he looked at the teen he still had his arm around.

"Welcome to Torchwood."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Yeah, so it's kinda sort…But it is over 1,000 words, so not too short! I hope you all liked it! Leave a review and let me know!**

**~ Kyra**


	5. Laughing Again

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto, Some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings: SLASH!!!** Some Gwen-bashing; I don't really have anything against her, but for some reason I just keep bashing her in this…No idea why.

**A/N:** Yay! Another longer one! Hope you like it! And I know Bella is very different; things change and people change. This Bella is just a result of her circumstances.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 5: Laughing Again**

Bella laughed as she ran through the Hub, dodging a playful lunge from Jack, who was chasing after her. She let out a soft shriek as she managed to dodge right into Owen's arms. She looked up to see Owen looking down at her with a grin and squirmed around in his grip trying to get free.

Jack came up behind her and leaned down to speak into her ear. "We have you now, Izzy," He murmured, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Bella glanced back over her shoulder with a smirk. "Wanna bet?" She asked. Then she sucked in a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could, "IANTO!!!! HELP!!!! JACK AND OWEN HAVE CAPTURED ME!!!!!"

As soon as the last word was out of her mouth she started giggling insanely as both Jack and Owen started tickling her. God, it felt good to laugh! She had actually been doing it quite a bit in the last year or so that she had been a member of Torchwood. It seemed to her like Jack, Owen, Ianto and Tosh had made it their personal mission to make her laugh as much as possible.

Tosh had become her best girlfriend in her time here and the two would occasionally go out for drinks and have girly movie nights together. They would stay up late giggling and talking about boys, and occasionally girls in Tosh's case, and painting each other's nails while gorging on junk food. She was the one Bella went to when she needed a break from the boys, some time to just be a bit girly.

Ianto had taken on the role of big brother and confidante. He was the first one she had told about vampires and werewolves and what her life had been like before. And he was the _only_ one she had told about her theory that James's venom was the cause for her apparent immortality; that something in her had changed in the brief time that his venom was in her system or maybe there was just the tiniest bit that Edward hadn't managed to draw out and that had changed her. Whichever it was, Bella was fairly certain that James was responsible for her being unable to die. Ianto was the only one that she had shared her thoughts on that with though and he pretty much agreed that it was the most likely cause.

Jack was also a sort of big brother, only at the same time, not. Mostly because he was an insatiable flirt; if he would just stop flirting with her, he would slip nicely into the 'big brother' category. He was her protector. Ever since that first night he had done his best to protect her and make sure she was never hurt, teaching her how to fight and use a gun as well as a few tricks he had learned during his time as a con artist.

Owen was the obnoxious friend she couldn't help but adore as well as being her sometimes-lover. He knew exactly how to annoy her to the fullest and how to push all of her buttons, but he also knew how to make her body sing and her world explode. Their relationship was completely casual and they both knew and accepted that. Owen knew Bella was still in love with Edward and he didn't begrudge her that love. And Bella knew that Owen wasn't exactly the committing type; that he was more comfortable with the fuck buddies type relationship and liked to keep his options open. She honestly didn't mind; it wouldn't have been fair for her to expect him to commit to her when she couldn't commit to him, not while her heart, her soul, her entire being, still belonged to Edward. So they were both comfortable with where they were and neither expected more. Bella had been more than surprised when they had fallen into bed together for the first time, shortly after she turned nineteen. Jack and the others had thrown her a belated birthday party at the Hub and somehow the night had ended with her in Owen's bed, feeling things she had never felt before. She was even more surprised when it ended up not just being a one night thing, as well as how comfortable she was being in such a casual sexual relationship. But he was her Owen, and even without the sex he was still one of her best friends, if a bit obnoxious sometimes…Okay, _most_ of the time.

As for Gwen…Well, they still didn't get along. At all. Gwen was resentful that Bella had just waltzed in and pretty much been handed the position of second in command; a position the older woman felt was rightfully hers. She would only grudgingly follow Bella's orders now and that was only because Jack had screamed at her for over two hours straight one time when her defiance where Bella was concerned had nearly cost them all Ianto's life.

Bella sometimes wondered what anyone who had known her before would think if they could see her now. Gone was the insecure and clumsy Bella Swan of before and in her place stood a beautiful, confident, graceful young woman known as Bella Masen. Instead of being a follower, she was now a leader; second in command of Torchwood Three in Cardiff. Instead of being awkward about her body, she was now comfortable in her own skin and with her sexuality. During her time with Torchwood and the people who had become her family, she had grown into her own woman; she was strong, sexy and comfortable with who she was. She couldn't help but wonder sometimes what Charlie or her mother or the Cullens would say if they could only see her now; would they even recognize her? She always brushed those thoughts away, though; never dwelling on them for long. It didn't really matter what they'd say, because they weren't here and they couldn't see her. Even if they were and they could, Bella didn't think she'd change who she was, no matter what they said; she liked this person she had become and she wasn't going to change for anyone.

Ianto grinned as he walked into the main part of the Hub to see Bella curled up in a ball on the floor laughing hysterically while Jack and Owen continued to tickle torture her. He paused to take in the happy scene for a moment before moving in to rescue Bella from the other two men.

"Ianto!" Bella cried as she saw him approach. "H-help me!" She was unable to get anymore out as she dissolved into giggles once more.

Ianto smiled and stepped up behind Jack, slipping his arms around the other man's waist and pressing himself flush against the strong back in front of him. "You really want to stop that, Love," He whispered into Jack's ear as he pressed a light kiss to the older man's neck.

Jack paused in his tickling and looked back over his shoulder at Ianto. "I do?" He asked with a grin, "And what do I get if I stop?"

Ianto smiled, "I'm sure we can think of something." He leaned forward a bit and pressed his lips to Jack's, licking teasingly at the other man's lips before pulling away. "However, if you don't stop…" He unwrapped his arms from Jack's waist and took a few steps back, "Well, I'm sure I can think of a fitting punishment."

Jack pouted as Ianto moved away from him before glancing over at Owen. "Sorry, you're on you own now, Owen," He apologized before turning and pouncing on Ianto. His momentum carried both men to the floor, Jack landing on top of the younger man. He quickly moved to straddle his boyfriend, "Now, about that reward…" He said before leaning down and capturing Ianto's lips in a heated kiss.

As soon as Jack had moved away, Bella had taken advantage of only having one opponent and managed to flip Owen onto his back fairly quickly. She moved over him and centered her weight, making it harder for the older man to throw her off. She grinned down at him for a moment and then leaned in close; as soon as Owen's eyes closed in anticipation of a kiss she grinned again and pulled back, digging her fingers into his sides as she started tickling him.

Owen's eyes flew open as he started to laugh, squirming around and trying to throw Bella off. She just moved with him, keeping her weight centered as she continued to tickle him.

Bella and Owen froze a moment later as a loud moan cut through their laughter. Both turned to look to the side before rolling their eyes.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" Bella said loudly.

Jack pulled away from Ianto's mouth and looked at Bella with lust-filled eyes. "Don't mind if we do," He said as he fluidly rose to his feet, pulling the kiss-dazed Ianto up with him. "Come get us if the world is ending," He said over his shoulder as he tugged Ianto toward his room, "Otherwise, we are not to be disturbed!"

Bella giggled as Jack and Ianto disappeared into Jack's room, the door closing behind them with a _bang_.

"Are you going to just sit there?" Owen asked from his position still underneath Bella, "Or are you going to get up? Because if you're planning on staying there; I can think of a few more interesting things to be doing with you on top of me." He leered at her as he finished talking, his hands coming up to rest on her hips.

Bella just grinned and rolled her eyes, rising gracefully to her feet. She giggled again as she caught sight of the pout that spread over Owen's face as she stood. "Maybe later, Lover," She said. "But I am not having sex on the floor in the middle of the Hub's main room." She reached out a hand and helped Owen to his feet.

Owen grinned at her in reply as he stood, "Aw, but it would be so much _fun_, Izzy!"

Bella sent him a glare, "It's Bella."

"Whatever you say…Izzy."

And there was that obnoxious side. Bella just shook her head at the older man's antics before heading over to her desk to try and get some paperwork done and keep an eye on the Rift activity. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Owen headed over to his own desk and shook her head once more as he pulled up a game of Solitaire instead of doing actual _work_. Figures, typical Owen.

Silence filled the Hub, broken only by the click of Owen's mouse or keyboard and the scratch of Bella's pen. Both were infinitely thankful of the fact that Jack's room was completely sound proof; that was something neither of them really needed or wanted to hear.

Bella smiled to herself as she glanced at the door to Jack's room, thinking about the couple on the other side. They had been her little project when she had first joined the team. Both of them had been completely head-over-heels for the other, though neither would admit it. They had been casual bed buddies at the time, but both had wanted more. Bella had been able to see it in the way they looked at each other, the way they snuck glances at the other when they thought no one was watching, the way that touched each other, would-be casual touches that seemed to last just a fraction too long, how they both seemed to always know where the other was. It had been painfully obvious to Bella that they were in love with each other and she had decided that even if she couldn't be happy and with the one she loved, her two friends could be. So she had made it her mission to get them together; not just in bed but in an actual relationship. It had taken some doing and quite a bit of patience but eventually it had all paid off in the end. And now Jack and Ianto were blissfully happy together and Bella couldn't be happier for them.

Besides, it made Gwen indescribably jealous and that was always a source of amusement for Bella.

Bella looked up at the sound of the Hub entrance opening and smiled as Tosh walked inside. Her smile widened into a grin as Gwen followed Tosh in, her arms loaded down with pizzas.

Gwen set the pizzas down on the edge of a desk and looked around, obviously trying to find Jack and Ianto…Or Jack at least. Noticing Jack's closed door she headed towards it. "I'll just let Jack know that the pizzas here, yeah?" She said as she reached for the doorknob.

Owen snickered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Gwen paused and looked back at Owen. "And why not?" She asked.

Owen just snickered again while shaking his head.

"Is the world ending?" Bella asked, moving towards the pizza.

Gwen looked confused as she stared at the younger girl. "No," She replied slowly, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Then they're not to be disturbed; Jack's orders," Bella said firmly. A moment later a grin spread over her face as she turned to look at Gwen. "Besides, you open that door and you're bound to get an eyeful! Jack and Ianto went in there for some privacy so that they could have the hott, sweaty man-sex." Her grin widened and her eyes positively danced with mirth as Gwen's hand shot away from the doorknob faster than you could blink.

Owen snickered once more and Tosh tried to hide a laugh by taking a bite of her pizza.

"I'll just…leave them to it, then," Gwen said as she backed away from the door.

Bella smirked. "That would probably be a good idea," She said before turning her attention to her pizza and happily taking a bite.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**And another chapter done! I really hope you all liked it! Let me know how I did on the Torchwood characters, I'm still a bit nervous about writing them.**

**Please, please, please review! Pretty please? Reviews make my world go 'round! LOL!**

**~ Kyra**


	6. Merry Freakin' Christmas

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto, Some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings: SLASH!!!** Some Gwen-bashing; I don't really have anything against her, but for some reason I just keep bashing her in this…No idea why.

**A/N:** Okay…um, don't hate me for what I do in this chapter…It's kinda necessary…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 6: Merry Freakin' Christmas**

_**I HAVE YOUR FRIENDS. COME FIND US IF YOU CAN. BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. – Bilis Manger**_

The words were scrawled on a piece of paper in red ink…No, not ink…Blood. The words were written in blood. Bella wrinkled her nose as the smell of the still wet blood drifted up to her sensitive nose.

In her time with Torchwood, Bella had discovered that James's venom had not only made her immortal, it had heightened her senses and given her faster reflexes. She was also faster and stronger; not vampire strong or vampire fast, but freakishly so for a human. It had taken her a while to adjust, but now she was used to it. It had also helped that the changes had happened gradually, starting shortly after the weevil attack that had brought her into Torchwood; it was like her death had been the catalyst.

However, at this moment Bella was wishing her sense of smell wasn't quite so good. "Who the hell is Bilis Manger?" Bella growled out as she glared at the note in Jack's hand.

Jack crumpled the note angrily as he replied, "He's a dead man."

Bella nodded her head. "Oh, I know that," She said, "He took Ianto and Tosh; of course he's a dead man."

"He's the one that trapped Tosh and Jack in the forties, then got us to open the rift and release Abbadon a few months before you got here," Owen explained, knowing that had been the answer his lover had been looking for.

"Any idea where he would have taken them?" Bella asked looking between the two men with her and ignoring the trashed state of the Hub; Ianto and Tosh had definitely put up a fight.

Before they could answer, the Hub entrance started opening and the three spun around, Bella and Jack both dropping into a defensive stance between Owen and the door.

"Woah, what the bloody hell happened here?" Gwen asked as she looked around the Hub, "Where's Tosh and Ianto?"

"Bilis Manger took them," Owen replied as Jack and Bella relaxed their stances a bit. "He left a note written in blood saying to find them if we could, before it was too late."

Gwen's eyes went wide as she heard that, "_What_?"

Jack nodded, "We're trying to think of where he could have taken them."

"Any ideas?" Bella asked.

Gwen looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe the Ritz?" She suggested slowly, "Or the timepiece shop? Maybe it has a back room or something…"

Jack nodded. "The Ritz is probably our best bet since it's abandoned. Let's load up then go check it out," He said, heading for the armory.

The other three nodded and Gwen and Bella followed Jack while Owen went to put together a new med kit.

It wasn't long before they were ready and heading toward the abandoned dance hall. Jack sped the entire way, not just breaking the speed limits, but obliterating them. They screeched to a stop outside the front entrance and quickly made their way inside. After a short and furious discussion, it was decided that they would stick together as Bilis Manger was too much of a threat if he got them separated.

They searched the whole building, top to bottom, finding nothing. Just as Owen suggested trying the shop, Gwen froze and looked around curiously.

"Jack," She asked, "Wasn't there a basement here?"

Jack paused and turned back to Gwen before glancing around. "You're right," He looked around again, "He must have covered up the entrance or something. Come on, it's this way."

Jack led them down the hall then felt around a section of wall until he found the door to the basement that had been hidden and disguised as just another part of the wall.

As Jack pulled open the basement door, Bella's eyes went wide and she quickly turned away and walked a few feet down the hall. "Oh God!" She gasped as she bent over, trying to keep the contents of her stomach in check and not puke.

Owen and Jack looked at Bella worriedly while Gwen glanced between the younger girl and the basement door.

"Izzy?" Jack asked, "You okay?"

Bella just nodded as she finally got herself back under control, her breathing low and shallow. "Yeah…There's just…a _lot_ of blood down there," She replied. "We need to hurry."

She straightened up and followed Jack down the stairs into the basement, Owen behind her and Gwen bringing up the rear. They moved slowly and quietly, not wanting to alert Bilis to their presence before they had to. They could hear the old man moving around in the basement, muttering to himself about how they would pay for defeating Abaddon.

Jack motioned for everyone to stop and he and Bella slowly leaned around the corner, peaking into the basement. Jack's eyes narrowed to slits and anger crossed his face while Bella's eyes widened and she jerked back around the corner as her stomach turned and bile rose in her throat at the sight that met them.

Ianto and Tosh were both tied up, their wrists were tied together and their arms above their heads. Both were suspended a couple feet apart and so that their toes just barely touched the ground. And they were both unconscious and covered in blood. There were cuts all over their bodies; some were short, others long, some shallow and some deep. There were also pools of blood beneath them; pools so large that they were starting to merge. Bilis stood in front of them muttering to himself and turning a blood-drenched dagger in his hands.

Jack motioned to the others and they slowly entered the room, all four aiming their guns at Bilis.

Bilis moved closer to the two unconscious Torchwood members and reached out with the dagger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jack said in a deadly low voice, anger evident in his tone.

Bilis spun around and his eyes went wide as he saw the four guns pointed at him. He hadn't expected them to find him quite so quickly; apparently he had underestimated them. He took in the four before him, absently noting the new face among them, before his gaze settled on Jack. As he took in the promise of a painful death in the Captain's eyes, Bilis whirled around once more, the dagger sliding smoothly into Ianto's stomach.

Four shots rang out and Bilis jerked as each of them made contact with his body. He pulled the dagger out of Ianto's body and let his body fall to the side, embedding the dagger in Tosh's side as he went before collapsing to the ground.

In less than the time it took him to blink, the new addition to the team was suddenly standing over Bilis. The beautiful brunette, her brown eyes glittering with hatred, was the last thing he saw before she raised the gun in her hand and fired off one last round, the bullet hitting him right between the eyes and killing him instantly.

Bella stared coldly at the now-dead man for a moment before Owen's voice caught her attention.

"We need to get them out of here," Owen said as he looked over Ianto and Tosh as Jack and Gwen lowered them from where they had been hanging. "They've both lost a lot of blood and they're going to need transfusions."

Jack nodded as he swung Ianto up into his arms, being as careful as he could not to jar the unconscious man's wounds any more than absolutely necessary. "Bella, can you get Tosh?" He asked, glancing at Bella as she moved toward them.

Bella nodded and silently bent down to scoop the other woman into her arms. She followed Jack and Gwen as they led the way out to the SUV, Owen right behind them.

"Owen, do you have the equipment to do the transfusions back at the Hub?" Jack asked as he slid into the back of the SUV with Ianto, Bella sliding into the backseat with Tosh while Owen got into the driver's seat and Gwen sat shotgun.

"Well, yeah," Owen replied, "But I don't know if we have enough blood or even the right types."

"That doesn't matter," Jack said, "We can use my blood. I'm a universal donor and I can't die from blood-loss so we have more than enough."

Bella nodded as she smoothed Tosh's hair back, ignoring the blood that soaked the raven locks. "So am I," She said glancing up at Owen for a moment before turning her attention back to Tosh, her eyes focused on the barely-there rise and fall of the other woman's chest while she focused her hearing on Ianto's faint breathing; trying to reassure herself that they hadn't been too late…That _she_ hadn't been too late, not this time.

They made it back to the Hub in what seemed like no time at all and Bella and Jack carefully carried their precious cargo inside, laying them gently on the table in the med area.

Jack rolled up his sleeve and grasped Ianto's hand firmly in his own while Owen quickly gathered the supplies that he would need.

Owen moved over to Bella and Tosh, setting up the transfusion between the two women first since Tosh was smaller than Ianto. As soon as he finished and Bella's blood was flowing through the tubes to Tosh, Owen made his way over to Jack and Ianto to repeat the process. Once Ianto and Tosh had fresh blood pumping into them, Owen immediately set about cleaning and patching up their wounds, stitching up the worst of the cuts, Gwen helping to wipe away the blood and bandage the more minor injuries.

Just as Owen was finishing up with the bandaging, Bella's eyes started to droop and her head started drifting toward her chest. She merely jerked her head back up, shaking it to keep herself awake. After about five minutes, her eyes finally closed and her head dropped down onto the table next to Tosh.

"BELLA!" Owen yelled, rushing to the younger girl's side.

"She'll be fine," Jack said sluggishly, the blood-loss starting to take its toll on him as well. "Keep them connected until Tosh is stable. Same with me and Ianto." As he finished, Jack seemed to drift off, slouching over so that his head rested next to his boyfriend's.

Owen ran his hand through Bella's hair as he watched the monitors that he had connected to his four patients. Gwen was fluttering around the area nervously, pausing every so often to reassure herself that the other four were still breathing, still alive; she may not like Bella but that didn't mean she wanted the twenty year old dead.

Owen waited an extra ten minutes after both Ianto and Tosh had stabilized before removing the tubes and needles from everyone. He looked at Jack and Bella for a moment, knowing that they couldn't be comfortable the way they were but also fairly certain they'd kick his ass if he tried to move them or get them to move. Shrugging, he went to grab a few blankets, draping one over Ianto and Tosh on the table and one each over Jack and Bella.

Gwen and Owen both wrapped blankets around themselves and sat down in a couple of uncomfortable chairs near the four unconscious members of their team, neither wanting to leave them.

Owen glanced down at his watch for a moment, absently noting the time, then turned his attention back to his patients. After a few minutes he blinked as he realized what day it was and let out a soft snort. "Merry freakin' Christmas," He muttered to himself.

Gwen looked over at Owen curiously, "What?"

"It's after midnight," Owen replied, "Means it's Christmas Eve now."

Gwen looked surprised for a moment then shook her head with a soft laugh as she turned back to look at Bella, Tosh, Ianto, and Jack. "Merry freakin' Christmas is right," She agreed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well, what do you think? Don't hate me for doing that to Ianto and Tosh; it was necessary, I promise! And I think you'll like the outcome…And I'm going to shut up before I give anything away…**

**Anywho…Review, please? They are much appreciated and make my world go 'round!**

**~ Kyra**


	7. Christmas Party

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto, Some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** **SLASH**!!! Some Gwen-bashing; I don't really have anything against her, but for some reason I just keep bashing her in this…No idea why.

**A/N:** Hope you all like it! And you have Ice_Whisper to thank for Owen the Elf; she's the one that mentioned getting a visual of Owen dressed as an Elf. And well…I just couldn't resist! Enjoy!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 7: Christmas Party**

Ianto sighed as Jack moved away from him, headed over to get the both of them something to drink. He loved Jack, really, he did. But the other man was hovering and it was getting on his nerves. Ianto felt fine, even after the thing with Bilis a few days before, but Jack was being protective. It had been cute at first, but after five days straight, it was just plain annoying. And who would have thought that Captain Jack Harkness of all people would refuse to have sex?! Jack kept telling him that he was hurt and in no condition to be doing anything as strenuous as having sex. It didn't matter that Ianto had woken up on Christmas Eve feeling like Bilis had never even so much as breathed on him, much less tortured him. Jack just wasn't taking his word for it that he was okay; wasn't taking Owen's word for it either.

"He still bein' protecto-guy?"

Ianto turned his head to see Bella sit down next to him and nodded his head. "He doesn't seem to understand that I'm alright," Ianto replied. "Even though he's stood there and watched Owen do the bloody tests himself!"

Bella smiled at the man she had come to think of as an older brother. "He almost lost you, Yan," She said softly. "That scared him. Besides, wouldn't you rather he be all protecto-guy instead of having him push you away when faced with your mortality?"

Ianto nodded as he reluctantly admitted that the younger girl was right. "True," He acknowledged, "But I'm fine and he needs to realize that." He paused for a moment. "You know, I never thought going five days without sex would ever bother me; but I'm going bloody insane here!"

Bella grimaced before giggling softly. "I really didn't need to hear that," She told the Welshman. A moment later she looked at him disbelievingly, "Jack's actually withholding sex? Seriously?"

Ianto nodded miserably. "I've tried everything I can think of short of lying naked on his bed with 'Take me, I'm yours' scrawled across my chest in chocolate syrup, but he won't budge." He paused and glanced over at Bella with a small smirk, "You think that would work?"

Bella laughed out loud and shook her head. "Thank you ever so much for that visual!" She said. "I think I need a dose of Retcon now! Seriously though, you want me to talk to him? It probably wouldn't be my funnest conversation ever, but I'd do it if you wanted me to. I'm sure I could get him to let up at least a bit."

Ianto laughed, "Izzy, you managed to talk Owen into wearing an elf costume tonight for the Christmas party…You can probably talk anyone into anything!"

Bella laughed too as she glanced over at her lover, dressed as a Christmas elf, complete with pointed elf ears and bells on his shoes. He was talking to a laughing Tosh, the other woman also doing amazingly well considering what she had been through. "Hmmm…You may have a point," Bella conceded.

"Of course I have a point," Ianto said. The two of them watched the crowd in silence for a moment until Ianto caught sight of Jack heading back in their direction, two cups in hand. "You'd really talk to him?" He asked, looking over at the brunette next to him. "Nothing I say seems to be getting through…"

"Sure, Yan," Bella replied. "I'll do it before we leave tonight."

"Hey there, Izzy," Jack greeted as he approached the two, handing Ianto his drink.

"Hey, Jack," Bella said with a smile. "Don't party too hard; New Year's is in a couple of days…We don't have a full week for you to recover before doing it all over again."

Jack pouted playfully at the younger girl, "Ruin all my fun, why don't you?" He turned the pout into a grin before continuing. "Don't worry; I'm saving most of my drinking for New Year's."

Bella raised an eyebrow at him in amusement, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Jack shrugged, "No, I suppose not."

The three of them turned to watch the crowd again, Jack's arm slipping around Ianto's waist. They all smiled as they noticed Gwen and Rhys talking to Andy, Gwen's contact with the police. Gwen and Rhys each had an arm around the other and Gwen's left hand was resting on Rhys' chest, the diamond of the engagement ring Rhys had given her on Christmas Day glinting in the light.

Jack turned to Bella a moment after his gaze had landed on Owen. "Tell me, Izzy; how on Earth did you convince Owen to wear that outfit?" He asked with a chuckle.

Bella grinned at him in return. "I agreed to wear a Naughty Mrs. Claus costume for him when we got home tonight," She answered nonchalantly.

Jack and Ianto both started laughing, Jack's eyes flicking over the younger girl for a moment before he grinned. "I can see why he'd agree."

Bella just rolled her eyes at Jack's flirting. She hooked her arm through his and tugged him toward the dance floor. "C'mon, Jack, dance with me."

Jack smiled down at Bella as they started to gently sway to the music. Only to have the smile fade a bit as he noticed the serious look on the brunette's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Bella shook her head, "But something might go wrong if you don't ravish your boyfriend soon."

Jack looked at her in shock, "What?"

"You need to stop smothering him, Jack," Bella said softly, "It's driving him insane…Well, that and the lack of sex. And I know that has to be driving you batty as well. I know you almost lost him the other day, and I know that scares you; but you can't hover like you have been. He needs a bit of space and solitude. And you can't treat him like he's going to break. He's perfectly fine, Jack. All he really needs right now is for his boyfriend to treat him like normal."

"That's just it, Izzy," Jack sighed, "He's perfectly _fine_. He shouldn't be; not after what happened. He doesn't have a scratch on him, hasn't since sometime Christmas Day, not even two full days after it happened. It's not natural for him to heal that fast. Same thing with Tosh. Neither one of them should have healed that fast. And yeah, it scared me. I can't die, Ianto can. And that fact really struck home the other night. I don't wanna lose him, Izzy. What am I supposed to do though? I'll stay this way forever while he grows old and dies."

"Oh, Jack," Bella whispered, "I know you don't want to lose him; none of us do. You know I'll be right there with you, watching them all grow old and die while we never age a day. I'm not looking forward to it either. But for now, I'm just grateful that they are both okay. I don't care if they healed unnaturally fast, they're alive and they're fine; that's good enough for me for now."

Jack nodded, "I know. But I can't help but worry about him, about all of them."

"I know, Jack," Bella said, "Just don't treat him like glass because of it."

Jack just nodded and was silent for a moment as they continued dancing. "He's really going crazy from the lack of sex?" He asked suddenly, looking down at Bella with a grin, his eyes dancing.

Bella laughed as the seriousness left over from their last conversation shattered. "Yes; I think he's gotten used to you pulling him into random rooms and closets and snogging the hell out of him at the very least. I think he misses it," She replied.

"Well, I'd better make it up to him, then, shouldn't I?" Jack asked with a grin as they slowed to a stop.

Bella rolled her eyes and gently pushed Jack toward Ianto. "Go," She told him with a laugh.

Bella watched with fondness as Jack made his way over to Ianto, the older man gently taking the younger by the arm and tugging him toward what Bella realized was a closet. Shaking her head and laughing, she turned and made her way over to Owen and Tosh. Her arms slipped around Owen's waist as she stopped next to the pair.

Tosh and Owen quickly finished their conversation and Tosh left, heading over to talk to Gwen and Rhys. Owen turned and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, pulling her close. "It's getting late," He murmured, "You ready to go?"

"Eager for your reward, are you?" Bella asked with a grin as she reached up and flicked the little bell at the end of Owen's elf hat.

Owen grinned back at her, "You know it!"

Bella slipped her hand into Owen's and started for the door. Halfway there, Owen stopped and Bella looked back at him questioningly.

"Our coats," He said by way of explanation.

Bella's eyes went wide as she glanced at the closet before stifling a giggle. "We don't need them," She said and at the questioning look Owen gave her, she elaborated. "We _really_ don't wanna open that closet. I'm not sure just how much making up Jack and Yan are doing for the last five days, but I really don't wanna find out either."

Owen looked at the closet door for a moment before turning back towards the exit. "You're right; we don't need our coats," He agreed causing Bella to laugh as her lover tugged her toward the door. "Now, come on, I can't wait to see you in that Naughty Mrs. Claus outfit."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So what did you think? I hope you all liked it! I had fun writing this chapter! And even though we didn't see a lot of him, I adore Owen the Elf…Isn't that just a great mental image? LOL!**

**I might write a Bella/Owen side story to go with this at some point, but I'm not sure. It mostly depends on if anyone wants to see it…and how well I end up being able to write a costume kink story if people do want to see it. So let me know if you want to see the Naughty Mrs. Claus side story or not.**

**And as always, reviews are definitely appreciated!**

**~ Kyra**


	8. A New You For The New Year

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto, Some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** **SLASH**!!! Some Gwen-bashing; I don't really have anything against her, but for some reason I just keep bashing her in this…No idea why.

**A/N:** I told you it was necessary and that you'd like the outcome…

**A/N2:** Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates...And to anyone who doesn't...um...Happy Thursday! LOL! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 8: A New You For The New Year**

"Bella!" Owen yelled as he chased the younger girl across the Hub.

Bella laughed as she darted around the desks, making sure that she was running just fast enough to stay out of Owen's reach.

"Give me those pictures, Bella," Owen called as he made a grab for his lover, only to have her dart out of reach. He let out a small growl of frustration, knowing that she was doing it on purpose, that she was playing with him. He was well aware that Bella could run much faster than her current speed; that she could literally run circles around him and he still wouldn't catch her. At her top speeds, Bella turned into nothing but a blur.

Bella ducked behind Jack, using the older man as a shield as she turned to face Owen. "No way, Owen!" She replied, "These pictures are great blackmail material! Owen the Christmas Elf! And I have photographic evidence. No way am I giving these up!"

"Ooo, let me see!" Jack exclaimed, spinning around to face Bella and nearly ending up on his butt on the floor. As it was he swayed dangerously and stumbled to the side a few feet, giving Owen a clear shot at Bella.

Bella gave a small squeak as Owen lunged at her, grabbing at the pictures. She darted away from his questing fingers and took off once again.

Jack stumbled over to the nearest desk and sat down in the chair in front of it, debating for a moment the merits of spinning in the chair before deciding against it; the room was spinning enough on its own. He glanced around the desk and grinned as he realized that he had sat down at Tosh's desk. He reached over and moved the mouse, taking the screen away from the screensaver and opened up the CCTV program. He reached over and grabbed a blank DVD and inserted it into the DVD writer and started humming happily to himself as he clicked around on the screen.

"Jack!" Tosh exclaimed as she looked up from her conversation with Gwen and Rhys, the latter having been informed of just what Torchwood dealt with after he and Gwen had gotten engaged. "What are you doing?! Get away from my computer!"

Jack just giggled in reply and clicked a few more buttons.

Ianto sighed as he approached his boyfriend; he was really beginning to think that letting Jack do both his Christmas and his New Years drinking on New Years was a very bad idea. "Definitely need to hide the rest of the alcohol," He muttered to himself as he stepped up behind Jack at Tosh's desk and looked at the screen trying to figure out just what Jack was doing. A few seconds later his eyes went wide. "_JACK_!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

Jack beamed up at Ianto. "I'm making a DVD!" He announced happily.

"Not of that you're not," Ianto shot back, reaching over to try and take the mouse away from Jack.

Jack quickly pulled the mouse over in front of him and leaned over the desk, hiding the mouse with his body and preventing Ianto from taking it away.

Gwen looked over curiously. "What's he trying to make a DVD of?" She asked.

Ianto opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his drunken lover.

"'The Best of Jack and Ianto'!" Jack answered proudly, somehow managing to maneuver the mouse even though he was still folded over it.

"_What_?" Rhys sputtered from his seat next to his fiancée, his eyes wide in shock.

"You are not making that into a DVD," Ianto stated firmly, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

Jack pouted up at the younger man, "But, Ianto…"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?" Jack asked, looking at Ianto with puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"But you're so flexible!" Jack protested; a slight whine to his voice.

"JACK!" Ianto exclaimed, his face flaming red with embarrassment.

Owen froze in his spot a few feet away, Bella and the pictures of him dressed as an elf for Christmas momentarily forgotten. He blinked for a moment before shaking his head, "That was _way_ too much information!"

Bella giggled and paused a little ways in front of Owen, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully as she looked at Jack and Ianto. "Hmmm, ya know, if it wasn't for the fact that it would be like watching my brothers have sex, I'd totally buy that…" She mused.

"Bella!" Ianto yelped out in shock.

"What?" She asked innocently, "Just because I have familial feelings for the two of you doesn't mean I'm blind; the two of you are hott!"

Ianto stared at her for a moment while Rhys looked horrified and Gwen and Tosh nodded in agreement. Owen just shook his head, completely unsurprised by his lover. Jack ignored everybody and giggled once more as he continued to click around on the screen.

Jack's giggle pulled Ianto back to the present and he turned to his lover once again. "Jack…" He started in exasperation.

Gwen watched the two in amusement for a moment as Ianto tried to pry his hand between the desk and Jack's chest and stomach to reach the mouse. After a few minutes of watching them, a thought occurred to her and she tilted her head slightly as she studied the Welshman in front of her, her eyes raking over him. "How flexible?" She asked, wondering out loud.

Ianto froze and his eyes snapped up to the older woman.

"What?" Rhys asked, looking at his fiancée like she was crazy.

Gwen shrugged, "Well, Jack said…And, well, I'm kinda curious now…"

Tosh turned to look at Ianto as well, her head tilting just like Gwen's as she studied him.

Bella giggled as she looked at Ianto. "Yeah, Yan, just how flexible are you?" She asked teasingly.

Ianto's face, which had just returned to normal, flushed once more as he refused to answer, instead turning his attention back to attempting to get the mouse away from Jack.

The clicking stopped for a moment and Jack looked up at the others. "Oh, he's really flexible," He started excitedly, "There was this one time he mmm mmph-"

He was cut off as Ianto quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the words.

Owen snickered for a second before noticing that Bella still had her attention on the two men at the computer and quickly lunged for the pictures once more, only to land on the floor as Bella dodged out of the way with a laugh.

"You'll have to do better than that," She taunted as she took off again, Owen quickly giving chase once more.

Ianto finally managed to wrestle the mouse away from Jack, one hand still covering the older man's mouth, and closed out the window Jack was working in.

As soon as the window closed, Jack stopped struggling against Ianto and slumped back in the chair.

Ianto removed his hand to reveal a pout on the other man's face. He smiled softly and led the sulking Captain over to a couch and sat him down.

"Stay here," Ianto instructed. "I'm going to go feed Myfanwy then I'll be back." He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over Jack's lips before moving slightly to whisper in his ear. "If you're good, I'll make sure you get a reward tonight…"

Jack instantly perked up at that and nodded at Ianto with a smile. He watched as Ianto walked away and gathered up Myfanwy's food before heading over and starting up the ladder that led to the Pterodactyl's nest, eyes on the younger man's ass the entire time.

It was because he was watching the other man so closely that Jack was the first to see what happened. He watched as though in slow motion as Ianto's foot slipped on one of the last few rungs of the ladder, the Welshman loosing his footing, then his balance and finally his grip as he started to plummet towards the ground.

"_IANTO_!!!" Jack screamed in terror, the haze of alcohol instantly gone as he shot to his feet even though he knew he'd never make it to the other man in time to break his fall.

Bella's eyes snapped up along with everyone else's at Jack's panicked scream. Her eyes went impossibly wide as she saw Ianto fall from the ladder leading to Myfanwy's nest. She started running as fast as she could, blurring as she sprinted across the room. She didn't even bother with going around desks or chairs or anything else between her and the base of the ladder, instead just jumping over them. Halfway there, she realized she wasn't going to make it and pushed herself even harder, trying to get just a little more speed. But it was no good; Bella was still ten feet away when she watched in horror as Ianto's body slammed into the ground with a sickening _crunch_.

"_NOOOO_!" Jack let out an agonized scream as Ianto landed and he slid to a stop next to his lover moments later, frantically reaching out and searching for a pulse. "No, no, nononono," He muttered when he couldn't find a pulse. That was when he noticed the awkward angle of Ianto's neck; it was broken. "No, Ianto…" Jack choked out around a sob as he gathered the other man close, tears slipping down his face. He could bring an unconscious person back to consciousness, even revive a drowning victim; but he couldn't heal a broken neck. Jack settled Ianto's head and neck into a more natural position in the crook of his arm and buried his face in his lover's neck as he cried.

Bella had frozen in place when Ianto landed, her mind flashing back to Volterra over a year and a half ago when she had been too late to save Edward. She had been too late to save Edward then and she was too late to save Ianto now. "No…" She whimpered as her legs gave out on her and she collapsed into a pile on the floor of the hub, the two memories running through her mind over and over again until they bled together; Ianto falling from a ladder and landing just in front of Edward as her love stepped into the sunlight, with her being too late to save either of them. Bella jumped in surprise as she felt arms wrap around her and she buried her face in Owen's chest as she started to sob.

Rhys, Gwen and Tosh watched the scene before them in shock, tears pouring down the women's faces. Rhys had his arms wrapped around Gwen, holding her close while she cried and Tosh was hugging herself, trying to keep from collapsing to the floor.

Owen sat on the floor; Bella gathered into his arms as he stroked her hair and whispered soothing nonsense to her.

Everyone jerked their gazes back to Ianto as a ragged gasp filled the room followed by a low groan and a tiny, barely audible 'ow'.

Jack jerked his face back from Ianto's neck and stared down at the younger man in disbelief as his eyes fluttered open.

Ianto moved his head back and forth for a moment, as though trying to work out a kink, before his gaze landed on Jack's shocked and tearstained face. Confusion slipped across Ianto's face as he looked at his lover. "Jack?" He questioned, his hand coming up to gently trace a tear track down Jack's cheek. "Why were you crying, Love?"

Jack chocked on another sob as he pulled Ianto closer, kissing him fiercely. "Oh god, Ianto," Jack whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. "You were dead."

"Dead?" Ianto repeated. "But I'm alive…"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you are. I don't know how, but you are." His face crumpled and pain flashed across his features as his mind replayed the last few minutes. "You were dead, Yan," He said softly. "You slipped and fell, broke your neck. You had no pulse; I checked myself. I don't know how you're alive, but I don't really care either."

Bella stared at Ianto in shock as the man leaned up and kissed Jack reassuringly, the kiss quickly growing more passionate. After a few minutes, the fact that Ianto was alive finally seemed to sink in and Bella launched herself at the two men, her arms wrapping tightly around them. "Ianto," She sobbed. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I was too late, I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry…"

Ianto turned slightly in Jack and Bella's embrace and wrapped his arms around Bella, gently rubbing her back and whispering to her. "Shhhh, Izzy. It's okay; I'm okay. You weren't too late; you have nothing to be sorry for. You hear me, Izzy? I'm okay, there's nothing to be sorry for. Shhhh, it's okay." He gently rocked the sobbing woman, holding her close and rubbing her back while making soothing noises and whispering reassurances to her until her sobs quieted.

A few minutes after Bella's sobs stopped, the trio stood up and separated; only for Ianto to be pounced on by Gwen, Tosh and Owen, the other three hugging him and reassuring themselves that he was really alive while Rhys stood back slightly since he didn't really know Ianto too well.

Once they had finished hugging him, Owen told Ianto to stand still and carefully began to examine the Welshman's neck, running his fingers over the vertebrae at the top of the spine. There was nothing there; no sign that the younger man's neck had ever been broken. "How…?" Owen started before trailing off with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Owen?" Tosh asked curiously, a slightly nervous look coming to her face as Owen started to glance between her, Ianto, Bella and Jack. "What? Owen, what is it?"

"The transfusion…"

Gwen looked at him questioningly while Jack and Bella's eyes widened. A second later, Tosh and Ianto's eyes went wide as well.

"No…You don't think…" Bella looked between Jack and Ianto incredulously for a moment before glancing at Tosh then back at Owen.

"It's the only explanation, really," Owen stated.

"What?" Rhys asked, "What's going on? I missed something here didn't I?"

"Ianto and Tosh were hurt the day before Christmas Eve and needed a transfusion," Owen started explaining.

"And Bella and I were the donors," Jack finished. "Somehow, our blood must have affected them…Or at least mine affected Ianto…"

Bella nodded, "It makes sense," She said. "And if yours had that affect on Ianto, mine probably had the same affect on Tosh…"

Rhys still looked confused, "What?"

Gwen turned to look at her fiancée as she explained. "Neither Jack nor Bella can die," She told him, "And now, because of the transfusion, neither can Tosh or Ianto. Or that's what it looks like."

"Oh," Rhys muttered softly before shaking his head and deciding that he really didn't want to know.

Everyone gave a start as the clock chimed midnight, ringing in the New Year.

Owen looked around the room for a moment before focusing on Ianto and giving him a small smirk. "Talk about a new you for the new year," He said breaking the seriousness of the moment and surprising a small laugh from the others. "You couldn't just make a resolution like everyone else?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**And another chapter done! This one gave me a few problems but I think I'm pretty happy with how it turned out…**

**Like I said, chapter 6 was necessary…I hope you all liked the outcome though!**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**~ Kyra**


	9. Bloody Coffee

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto, Some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** **SLASH**!!! Lots of blood. Character death…Sort of….

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 9! I hope you all like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 9: Bloody Coffee**

"I still can't believe you managed to break the coffee machine," Bella said as she followed Owen into the local Starbucks. "Ianto's going to kill you when he finds out; you do know that, right?"

Owen rolled his eyes in response, "Yes, I know Teaboy is going to kill me. Though, I wouldn't have broken the bloody thing in the first place if he had bothered to make the coffee before him and Jack disappeared into the archives for a shag!"

Bella giggled, "I don't think he'll see it that way…"

Owen shrugged. "Maybe I can tell him it was an April Fool's joke…" He mused.

"And how does breaking the coffee machine translate into an April Fool's joke?" Bella asked with amusement.

"Hell if I know," Owen replied and Bella snickered at him and shook her head as they stepped up to the counter to place their orders.

A few minutes later, the two of them were leaned against the counter chatting as they waited for their coffees when they were distracted by the sound of angry yelling. Turning to look at the arguing couple across the shop, their eyes widened as the woman pulled a gun from her purse.

"You bastard!" The woman screamed, "I gave you the best years of my life! Never looked in another man's direction! And this is how you repay me? By sleeping with half of bloody Wales and blaming it on me? Well, not anymore!"

The man threw himself to the side just as his furious wife squeezed the trigger and fired off five shots, all of which missed her intended target.

Bella jerked and stumbled as she felt two of the bullets tear into her chest and the world faded and went dark as screaming erupted in the small coffee shop. A few minutes later, her eyes snapped open and she looked around, finding herself on the floor with everyone in the shop running around in a panic. She looked around for Owen, wondering why he hadn't been the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes.

"_OWEN_!" Bella screamed in terror as her gaze landed on Owen's motionless form a few feet away. She quickly scrabbled over to him, ignoring the blood that soaked through the knees of her jeans as she neared him.

Owen was crumpled on the floor, lying face down in a growing pool of his own blood. He was deathly still as Bella gently turned him on to his back and quickly reached up to feel for a pulse, breathing out a soft sigh of relief as she managed to find one; though it was so faint she almost didn't feel it.

"No," Bella whimpered as she heard Owen's heart slowing and his barely-there breathing get even shallower. "No, no, no. You can't die, Owen, please," She whispered as tears started to slip down her face.

She ripped Owen's shirt open and a sob escaped as she realized that all three of the other shots had hit her lover and that there was no way she could stop the bleeding and save him. She stared at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him softly.

"Please forgive me," She whispered before slipping a dagger out of the waistband of her pants. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she dragged the sharp blade down her arm, tearing into the soft flesh. She quickly placed her bleeding arm over Owen's wounds, mixing her blood with his. She continued to bleed into him for the next five minutes, re-cutting her arm every time the wound closed itself, until she heard the ambulances pull up outside.

The next few minutes were a whirl of activity as the EMTs arrived and loaded Owen on to a stretcher, the medics doing their best to slow the bleeding. Bella waved away the medics that tried to look her over, telling them that all of the blood she was covered in was Owen's even though half of it was hers. But she couldn't exactly tell them that, considering that there was no evidence she had been hurt, the two bullet holes and the cuts on her arm all healed, not even a faint scar left behind.

Bella climbed up into the ambulance and held Owen's hand as they were rushed to the nearest hospital. Arriving at the emergency entrance, Bella quickly jumped out of the ambulance and watched as Owen was unloaded and rushed inside. She hesitated for a moment before stepping off to the side of the doors, knowing that she wouldn't be allowed in the room while they worked on Owen, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Tosh?" Bella asked as the other woman picked up. "You and the others need to get to the hospital now. There's was a shooting at the coffee shop and Owen was shot. He's in surgery now."

She was quiet for a few minutes as she listened to Tosh yelling for the others on the other end of the line and once she was sure they'd be there soon, she quickly got the other woman's attention once more.

"Tosh, I need you to hack the CCTV footage from the shop before you come," Bella said. "Delete it. I was shot too, and we can't have footage of me dying and coming back on video."

Tosh agreed and told Bella they'd be there as soon as she was finished deleting the footage. Bella thanked her and hung up, heading in to find out what she could on Owen's condition.

Bella glanced up from where she was talking to Owen's surgeon thirty minutes later when she heard Jack's voice coming from the direction of the door.

Jack spotted Bella a second later and made his way over to her, followed closely by Ianto, Gwen and Tosh.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked as he stopped next to his second in command.

"His doctor was just about to tell me," Bella replied, motioning to the middle aged doctor in front of her.

The doctor glanced at the four new arrivals before turning back to Bella. "As I was saying, Miss Masen, your fiancée should be fine. We were able to remove all three of the bullets and successfully stop all of the internal bleeding," He told her, "We're getting him situated in recovery right now and you can go in and see him in about ten minutes, though he probably won't wake up for a while."

Bella nodded, "Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor gave them directions to Owen's room before turning and walking away.

The five Torchwood members watched him walk away before Jack turned to Bella and raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "Your fiancée?" He asked.

Bella rolled her eyes as they headed down the hall towards Owen's room. "Oh yeah, 'cause they would have told me anything if I told them Owen and I were fuck buddies," She replied sarcastically.

They all filed into Owen's room a few minutes later and Bella immediately took the chair closest to the bed and reached out to grasp the older man's hand tightly in her own.

"You saved his life," Tosh said as she watched Bella gaze at their unconscious friend.

Bella looked up at the other woman and gave her a small smile, "I know. I just hope he can forgive me for doing it."

"He will," Tosh assured her as she pulled another chair close to the younger woman and sat down, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders.

Bella just smiled softly once more and turned her attention back to Owen.

The room descended into silence as they all made themselves comfortable and settled in to wait for Owen to wake up.

A few hours later, Bella had her head on the bed next to Owen's shoulder and was just starting to drift into sleep when she heard a soft groan and Owen started to shift a bit. She sat up and leaned over to look at Owen's face, "Owen?"

Tosh sat up from where she had been slumped in her chair when she heard Bella's soft voice while Gwen looked up from the magazine she had taken from a waiting room and Jack and Ianto paused in their conversation, standing up and approaching the bed.

"Owen, can you hear me?" Bella asked, watching as his eyelids fluttered and he struggled back to consciousness.

Owen groaned again as he opened his eyes, blinking at the harsh lights above him for a second before focusing in Bella. "Izzy?"

"Hey, how do you feel?" Bella asked.

"A lot better than I'm sure I should after getting shot," Owen replied a bit sluggishly as he fought off the last of the anesthesia.

Bella's gaze turned sad as she looked at him. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

Owen looked at her confused, glancing at the others to see if they knew what his lover was talking about, only to have none of them meet his gaze. "Bella?" He questioned in confusion. "Why are you sorry? _You_ didn't shoot me."

Bella glanced down at her hands as she replied. "You were shot three times, Owen. You were bleeding out pretty bad and there was no way I could stop the bleeding in time to save you," She explained slowly. "I-I couldn't let you die, Owen, I just couldn't. So I cut my arm and mixed my blood with yours…"

Owen stared at her in silence for a moment, just blinking and not saying a word, almost like he expected her to continue.

"Owen?" She asked softly, glancing up at him nervously.

"I'm waiting for you to say 'April Fool's'," Owen told her.

The brunette closed her eyes in pain for a moment before locking her gaze on Owen's. "I'm sorry."

Owen blinked for a moment again as it started to sink in that she wasn't kidding, that she had shared her blood with him in order to save his life, and now he was going to live forever, to spend eternity at twenty-nine. "Oh," He whispered softly.

"I'm so, so sorry," Bella said again, "But I couldn't just let you die."

Owen nodded at her. "I get it, Love. Don't worry about it; it's not like I'm going to be immortal alone, yeah? I have you and Jack and Ianto and Tosh." He paused to grin at her quickly, "Plus, I'll be gorgeous forever now!"

Bella giggled softly while the others laughed and the conversation drifted off to different, happier topics.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hope you liked it! Please review?**

**~ Kyra**


	10. Wedding Bells

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto, Some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** **SLASH**!!!

**A/N:** Hey, look! It's a happy chapter! Yay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 10: Wedding Bells**

Bella smiled as the wedding march started up, all of the guests turning their attention to the doors as Gwen started down the aisle. She watched as the other woman slowly made her way down the aisle to where Rhys was waiting for her at the alter, feeling her eyes starting to tear up. Unlike those around her, whose eyes held tears of joy and happiness, Bella's were tears of sadness. As she watched Gwen and Rhys start to exchange their vows, Bella's mind was filled with thoughts of how she would never have a chance to stand up like that with Edward, never get to see Edward's amber eyes looking at her with all the love he held for her as he repeated his vows, how she'd never get the chance to slip a ring onto his finger as a symbol of her love and commitment.

"I do."

As she heard Rhys' soft and heartfelt declaration, a single tear slipped from Bella's eye, sliding slowly down her cheek. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand slip into her own and turned to smile slightly at Owen as he lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, reaching up with his free hand to gently wipe the tear away. Sending Owen another small smile, Bella turned back to watch the last of the ceremony, smiling as the happy couple was announced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Rhys Williams.

The next few hours were filled with drinking, dancing, toasts, laughter, food and cake. Bella was currently swaying slowly on the dance floor, her head resting on Owen's shoulder and her eyes closed. Jack was dancing with the bride a few feet away while Rhys and Ianto stood off to the side of the dance floor talking and Tosh was dancing with her date.

Bella giggled softly as she caught a snippet of Jack and Gwen's conversation, opening her eyes to glance at Jack in amusement.

"What?" Owen asked as he looked down at the brunette he was dancing with.

Bella lifted her head and smiled at Owen. "Gwen just asked Jack what he was going to do while she's gone and he told her Ianto," She replied.

Owen just shook his head, "Sounds like Jack."

Bella nodded and laid her head back down as a new song started, watching as Ianto and Rhys approached Jack and Gwen, the two men cutting in on the dancing couple. Ianto and Jack moved away from the newlyweds, bringing them closer to Owen and Bella, and started dancing.

Bella smiled as she watched the two men dance, holding each other close as they revolved on the spot slowly. A couple minutes into the dance, Jack looked down at the Welshman in his arms contemplatively.

"What?" Ianto asked warily as he noticed Jack's look.

"What are the odds of you putting on a wedding dress?" Jack asked curiously as he glanced at Gwen's dress and back at Ianto, as though he was trying to picture his boyfriend in the beautiful gown.

Ianto's jaw dropped open in surprise and Bella giggled while Owen snickered.

"You gonna make an honest man outta him?" Owen asked with a grin.

"You never know," Jack replied, grinning back at Owen causing the younger man's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

Ianto stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at Jack in shock. "Was that a proposal?" He asked. "Because if it was; it bloody well sucked."

Jack shook his head, "Not a proposal. Gwen would kill me if I stole her thunder by proposing at her wedding!"

"Oh," Ianto said, sounding a bit disappointed, but hiding it fairly well.

He couldn't hide the note of disappointment from Jack though; the older man knew him too well. An odd look crossed Jack's face for a moment before he shook it off and grinned down at his boyfriend. "So…About that wedding dress…"

Ianto shook his head and chuckled softly, "I'm not wearing a wedding dress for you, Jack."

"How about a cocktail dress?"

"No."

"Ball gown?"

"_No_."

"Sun dress?"

Ianto huffed out a frustrated breath. "Jack, I am not wearing a dress for you," He said. "I don't care what kind of dress it is."

"But, Ianto..." Jack whined with a pout.

"No."

Bella giggled as Jack pouted for a couple more seconds before pulling Ianto close again and starting to dance once more. As the two men turned, she got a good look at Jack's face and the odd expression that had settled there. She gave him a curious look when he glanced up and their gazes locked, getting a small smile and a slight shake of the head in response. She gazed at him quizzically for a few more seconds before mentally shrugging and closing her eyes once more, relaxing further into Owen as they swayed in time to the music. There would be time later to try and figure out what was going on in Jack's head.

The evening slowly wound down and soon everyone was hugging Gwen and Rhys and saying goodbye as the couple left for the airport, both of them eager to start their honeymoon.

Bella stopped in front of Gwen and gave the other woman a small smile.

"Congratulations."

Gwen just nodded in response, giving Bella a smile in return, too happy to really care that she didn't actually like the twenty-one year old.

Bella hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and giving the happy bride a hug.

"You look beautiful. I'm happy for you," She whispered before pulling back and smiling softly, tears pricking her eyes once more. She quickly turned and walked away, back toward Owen, Jack, Ianto and Tosh, all of whom had already said their goodbyes to the newlyweds.

Owen handed Bella her coat and the five of them slowly headed out. Bella sniffed softly as she again thought about Edward and what might have been. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Ianto wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She glanced up at her pseudo-brother and saw the understanding and sympathy in his eyes.

Looking around her, Bella smiled to herself and shook off the thoughts of the past. Thinking about the past and what might have been wasn't going to do her any good. She had a family in Owen, Ianto, Jack and Tosh; hell, even Gwen was family. She may not have Edward or the Cullens or Renee, Charlie or Jacob in her life anymore, but she did have a family, people she loved who loved her in return.

She smiled again as she reached over and laced her fingers with Owen's while cuddling closer to Ianto's side. She looked around herself again and sighed in contentment; she had her family and they were all she really needed now. These four were her family, would be for eternity. She still missed Edward and the others, but she had managed to rebuild her life since his death. And she was happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it! Leave a review and let me know! Please?**

**~ Kyra**


	11. Gifts

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto, Some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** **SLASH**!!!

**A/N:** Okay, it's been ages and I apologize for that, but hopefully a nice, long, happy chapter will make up for it! Also, on a happy note, _Torchwood At Twilight_ has been nominated for a Children of Time Award in the WIP – Jack/Ianto category!!!! YAY!!!!! *does a happy dance* Please, please, please go vote! Think to the voting page is in my profile if anyone feels like voting! :-)

**A/N2:** Okay, lots of lyrics used in this chapter, or at least, lyrics from lots of songs. Lyrics used, in order of appearance, are from 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden, 'At The Beginning' from the movie 'Anastasia,' 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback, 'Time After Time' by John Barrowman (not sure who originally sang it, but that's the version I was listening to), 'Cradle' by The Rising, and 'I Cross My Heart' by George Strait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 11: Gifts**

Ianto glanced at Bella and Jack suspiciously as the two whispered softly to one another, sending quick glances Ianto's way every now and then. The two had been sneaking around and whispering quietly to each other a lot lately, ever since a few days after Gwen and Rhys' wedding just over a month and a half before. Ianto knew that whatever they were plotting, it had something to do with him since they would stop talking abruptly whenever he would enter a room or venture too close. Knowing that trying to figure out what the two were up to was completely useless, Ianto shrugged to himself and made his way over to his desk, not noticing that Jack and Bella's eyes locked onto him as he did, carefully watching his every move.

Jack and Bella watched intently as Ianto walked over to his desk. They knew the instant the Welshman discovered the gift that had been left in the center of the desk, Ianto stopping in surprise for a moment before putting down the folder he was holding and picking up the package. They quickly turned to face one another again as Ianto turned to look in their direction, though they continued to watch him out of the corner of their eyes.

"I think he'll like it," Bella stated as she watched Ianto put the package back on the desk and pick up the card that had been leaned against it.

"I really hope so," Jack replied, his attention mostly focused on his boyfriend. "Do you think he'll play along?"

Bella nodded, "He's too curious about all the whispering not to."

Ianto opened the card that had been leaning against the gift on his desk and opened it up, a slip of paper fluttering out to land on his desk as he did so. He picked the paper back up then turned his attention back to the card.

'_Merry Christmas, Love. I know we already all exchanged gifts earlier, but I have a few more gifts for you. You won't be getting them all at once, however. Now, with these gifts you'll find notes; keep these, they're important. On the back of each note is a letter and a number, the letters will all combine to spell something in the end and the numbers will give you the order the letters go in, so don't lose them. Please try not to figure it out until the end, Love, you're too smart and it will ruin the surprise if you figure it out in advance. I hope you like your gifts. Love, Jack_'

Ianto glanced up at Jack once more as he finished reading the card, but his boyfriend was still seemingly deep in conversation with Bella. Shrugging lightly and deciding to go ahead and play along, Ianto turned his attention to the slip of paper in his hand, smiling softly as he read over the lyrics written there.

'_Maybe it's intuition  
__But some things you just don't question  
__Like in your eyes  
__I see my future in an instant  
__And there it goes  
__I think I found my best friend_'

Turning it over, he saw the letter 'R' and the number three. He glanced at Jack and Bella curiously once more before shaking his head lightly and putting the slip of paper down on his desk, reaching for his gift instead. Opening it up, he found a box of his favorite brand of dark chocolate. Grinning happily, Ianto pulled out a couple pieces, eating them slowly and savoring the flavor.

Placing the lid back on his chocolates, Ianto put the box safely into his desk drawer and made his way over to where his boyfriend and Bella were talking on the couch. Sitting down on Jack's lap, he leaned in and kissed the Captain softly, letting his tongue sweep through the older man's mouth and letting him taste the dark chocolate he had just eaten. Pulling back, he smiled at Jack. "Thank you, Jack, I love them." He turned to look at Bella, raising an eyebrow slightly in question. "You know what all of my gifts are, don't you?" he asked.

"But of course," Bella replied grinning up at Ianto. "I helped him plan the whole thing, after all. Oh, it was all his idea, but he still needed a bit of help. And if helping meant that I got to know everything in advance, well, that's just a bonus."

Ianto nodded as he stood up once more. "Well, at least I know I won't be getting a severed head then," he said as he looked at the two, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You mean you _didn't_ want one of those?" Bella asked innocently, her eyes wide with false innocence. She turned to look at Jack. "We'll have to find something to replace that gift with, then," she told him, a smile tugging at her lips as she tried to bite back the laughter that wanted to escape.

Jack nodded. "I suppose we will," he replied. "But what can we replace it with? I mean, a severed head is hard to beat…"

Ianto shook his head in amusement as he turned to head back over to his desk and the paperwork that had been abandoned upon discovery of his gift. "Bloody mental, the both of you," he muttered, a smile crossing his face as he heard the two of them break down into laughter behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ianto smiled as he walked into the tourist office the next morning to see a small, thin package sitting on the counter. Picking up the note, he looked at the back first and saw an 'M' and a six. Turning it back over, he read the short note.

'_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
__I'll be there when the storm is through  
__In the end I wanna be standing  
__At the beginning with you_'

Smiling at the lyrics, Ianto quickly pulled the paper off of his gift, revealing a new black leather journal with his name embossed across the front in a blue that matched his eyes. Pocketing the note, Ianto headed down to the Hub with the new journal in hand. He had a boyfriend to find and thank.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ianto looked up as the bell over the door to the tourist office rang the next evening. A young girl in her late teens stepped inside, a vase full of Roses in her hands. She quickly stepped up to the counter in front of Ianto and gave him a smile.

"Delivery for Ianto Jones," she said, gently placing the vase on the counter and pulling a clipboard out from under her arm.

Ianto nodded, "That's me." He took the clipboard, signing his name where indicated before handing it back to the teen.

"It's a bit odd, isn't it?" the girl asked and Ianto gave her a curious look. "The arrangement, nine Roses. What's wrong with the normal dozen or six? Isn't nine a bit odd?"

Ianto just smiled in reply as he pulled the Roses closer to him, breathing in the scent of the beautiful flowers.

The girl shrugged lightly and turned around, heading back out the door.

Once the girl was out of sight, Ianto reached out and plucked the note from where it was nestled in the bouquet. Glancing at the back, he saw an 'A' and a two before turning it back over to read the front.

'_And now, as long as I can  
__I'm holding on with both hands  
__Cause forever I believe  
__That there's nothing I could need but you  
__So if I haven't yet  
__I've gotta let you know…  
__You're never gonna be alone  
__From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
__I won't let you fall_'

Ianto carefully picked up the flowers and made his way down into the Hub. He stopped for a moment to put the vase and note on his desk before continuing on to the conference room where the rest of the team was gathered going over notes from their last case. Stepping up behind Jack, Ianto slipped his arms around his Captain and lightly kissed his neck, pressing a kiss to Jack's lips when the older man turned to look at him.

"You like your present then?" Jack asked.

"They're beautiful," Ianto replied. "As is the meaning behind them. Nine red Roses, means 'We'll be together forever,' if I remember correctly."

Jack nodded. "You do."

Ianto just smiled and pressed another kiss to Jack's lips.

Bella watched the two with a happy smile on her face, turning to look at Owen curiously as he nudged her.

"You know what that's all about, don't you?" Owen asked.

Bella nodded, "Yup."

"You're not going to tell me either, are you?"

"Nope," Bella replied with a grin and Owen shook his head before turning back to the papers in front of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ianto slipped up to the main room of the Hub from Jack's room early on the morning of the fourth day, idly wondering what type of gift he might receive and what it could be. Entering the small kitchen area, Ianto set about making a pot of coffee so that it would be ready when everyone arrived for the day. He very nearly dropped the coffee canister when he opened it to see a small box inside with a note attached to it. Quirking an eyebrow as he removed the gift, he had to admit that it was an original place to hide the small package.

Ianto smiled as he read the short note.

'_If you're lost, you can look  
__And you will find me  
__Time after time  
__If you fall, I will catch you  
__I'll be waiting  
__Time after time_'

Turning the paper over, there was another 'R' and the number four on the back. He tucked the note into his pocket and gently dusted the coffee grounds off of the small package before opening it to reveal a beautiful silver pocketwatch. Gently turning it over in his hands, Ianto smiled at the inscription on the back. 'Until The End Of Time' was written on the back in elegant, flowing calligraphy.

Tucking the pocketwatch into his pocket, Ianto started the coffee to brewing before heading back to Jack's room with a grin on his face as he thought of exactly how he could thank his boyfriend for this gift.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ianto was excited and fidgety all day the next day, anxious to find out what his next gift was. Jack and Bella watched in amusement as Ianto got more and more fidgety as the day went on until finally Bella slipped his gift into place while Jack distracted his boyfriend.

A few minutes later, Ianto sat down at his desk and opened the drawer to pull out a file he was working on, only to find a large package and a note in the drawer instead. Pulling both out, Ianto picked up the note, seeing an 'E' and a seven on the back before turning it over. On the front was the shortest message yet.

'_Look at this photograph  
__Every time I do it makes me laugh  
__Every time I do it makes me…_'

Pulling the paper off of the gift, Ianto saw a large photo album. The cover had the word 'Family' written across the top with a picture of the whole team underneath it. The picture was one that Rhys had taken of them less than a week before when they had all gotten together to celebrate Christmas. Jack was standing behind Ianto with his arms around the younger man's waist and his chin resting on Ianto's shoulder. Bella was standing next to them, leaning lightly against the couple with Owen on her other side, his arm around her waist. Owen's other arm was draped over Tosh's shoulders as he held her close to his side. Gwen was last, her arm linked with Tosh's. All six of them were grinning widely at the camera.

Ianto smiled as he traced over the picture for a moment before opening the album. His grin widened as he caught sight of the first picture. It was a picture he hadn't even known had been taken. In the picture, he and Jack were sound asleep on the couch , Jack's arms wrapped firmly around him and Ianto cuddled against Jack, using the older man's chest as a pillow. The two of them looked utterly content. Under the picture was a caption that read 'Meant To Be.'

The next page was a picture of Jack by himself, leaning against the railing overlooking the med bay with a huge grin on his face. Ianto had to laugh as he read the caption. There in Bella's handwriting were the words 'The Leader' but the word 'Sexy' had been added in what was obviously Jack's handwriting so that the final caption read 'The Sexy Leader.'

The next picture was of Ianto, laughter on his features along with a smile that was nearly hidden by the coffee cup in front of his face. This time, Jack's handwriting was the only one captioning the picture and Ianto shook his head in amusement as he read what his boyfriend had wrote. 'The Sexy Leader's Equally Sexy Teaboy Lover.'

Next was a picture of Bella, grinning mischievously at the camera. 'The Co-Conspirator' was written along the bottom in Bella's handwriting, with a 'Sexy' added in by Jack, making her 'The Sexy Co-Conspirator.'

After Bella came Owen. In his picture, Owen was leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on his desk and a smirk across his face. Ianto laughed as he noted the absolute truth of the caption under Owen's picture, both Bella and Jack's handwriting appearing on the page. First was the caption added by Bella, 'The Eternal Five Year Old,' followed closely by Jack's addition of '…Who Is Obsessed With Sex…What _Are_ They Teaching Kids These Days?'

Next up was Tosh, leaning against a wall with her arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed delightedly at something, her eyes shining with joy and her face flushed prettily. Under her picture, Bella's handwriting read, 'The Innocent Among Us…How She Stays That Way Is Beyond Us.'

The last of the individual pages held a picture of Gwen. She was sitting at her desk staring at a picture of Rhys with a small smile on her face as she absently fingered her engagement ring. 'The Good Child' was written under the picture in Bella's handwriting and Ianto had to smile as he saw Jack's addition to the caption, 'We Love Her Despite The Guilt-Trips.'

After the individual pictures came pages filled with pictures of the team, sometimes all of them, sometimes just two or three of them, a few with Rhys in them as well, all of them capturing happy moments. Ianto smiled and laughed as he made his way through the photo album, remembering all of the moments captured within.

Closing the book, he gently set it down on his desk before standing and moving over to Bella. He pulled her into a hug and whispered a soft 'Thank you' into her hair, smiling as her felt her hug him back tightly. Gently pulling away from her, he crossed over to Jack, hugging him as well, before leaning up and kissing him. "Thank you," he murmured softly, "it's perfect."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Ianto woke slowly and rolled over reaching for Jack, seeking his boyfriend's warmth, only to find cold sheets where the other man should have been. Blinking his eyes open slowly, Ianto looked around the room for a moment before glancing at Jack's side of the bed. There on Jack's pillow was a blank piece of paper, a note resting on top of it.

Picking up the note, Ianto quickly glanced at the back, a 'Y' and a five, before reading the words written on the front, his eyebrows shooting up at the lyrics.

'_The taste of your skin  
__My body's givin' in  
__And I'm fallin' into you  
__As you let yourself go  
__To the edge of the world  
__And I'm fallin' into you  
__I'm fallin' into you_'

Ianto glanced between the note in his hand and the paper lying on Jack's pillow for a moment before reaching over and putting the note on the bedside table and reaching for the paper. Turning it over, Ianto's eyes went wide and his breath stuttered in his chest. He had known Jack could draw, but this, this was…Ianto didn't even know how to describe it. It was a drawing of Ianto sleeping soundly in the bed he was in now, the covers down around his hips, one leg sticking out from under the covers, his hair mussed, and his lips still kiss-swollen. There were light marks on his neck and down over his chest; overall, he just looked thoroughly, completely, and well and truly shagged. Scrawled across the bottom in Jack's handwriting was one simple word, 'Perfection.'

Ianto swallowed thickly and blinked a bit before glancing at the door of the room. Tucking the drawing into the drawer of the bedside table, Ianto got up and dressed quickly before heading off in search of his lover.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was New Year's Eve, time to ring in another year once again. As midnight neared, Ianto started to fidget anxiously once more, wondering if maybe the drawing was the last of his gifts, but Jack hadn't said anything so he didn't think it was. But it had been nearly two full days since he had gotten the drawing the morning before and now he was starting to get a bit impatient.

Bella smiled as she watched Ianto get more and more anxious. Glancing down at her watch, she let her smile slide into a grin as she noticed that there was only five minutes left until midnight. Looking up, she caught Jack's eye and at his slight nod, she made her way over to where Ianto was talking with Tosh. Reaching out, she tapped on the Welshman's shoulder, watching as Jack slipped away from the corner of her eye.

Ianto turned around to see Bella grinning at him and holding a card out to him. A huge smile crossed his face as he took the card and opened it, quickly catching the note before it could flutter to the floor and reading what was written inside the card.

'_Happy New Year's, Love. It's time for your last gift and for you to put together your notes. Here is your last note, the others are on your desk. You get your final gift once you've put the notes together. I love you, Ianto. Love, Jack_'

Closing the card, Ianto looked at his final note. On the back there was another 'M' and the number one. Turning the paper over, Ianto read the note as he made his way toward his desk, not noticing as Bella followed close behind, nearly bouncing with excitement, and Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Rhys trailed after the giddy brunette in confusion.

'_I cross my heart  
__And promise to  
__Give all I've got to give  
__To make all your dreams come true  
__In all the world  
__You'll never find  
__A love as true as mine_'

Stopping in front of his desk, Ianto laid the final note down in front of the others, letter side up, and his eyes went wide as he took in the final results. There, spelled out on his desk, were two very simple words; 'MARRY ME.'

Hearing a throat clearing softly behind him, Ianto whirled around and his eyes got impossibly wider and he forgot how to breathe as he took in the sight of Jack down on one knee before him, an open ring box in his hands, and all of his love for Ianto showing on his face.

"Ianto, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before in my life. Will you make me eternally happy and marry me?" Jack asked as he stared up at his lover.

Ianto blinked at Jack in shock for a moment before throwing himself at the older man, pressing his lips to Jack's in a heated kiss as they tumbled to the floor, Jack landing on his back with Ianto on top of him. When they broke apart, both were panting for breath.

Jack grinned at Ianto as he touched his forehead to Ianto's. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Ianto grinned and chuckled as he pulled back so that he could see Jack properly once more. "Yes, you can take that as a yes," he said as he nodded, a huge grin on his face.

Ianto looked down as he felt Jack take his hand before cool metal slid over his ring finger. Holding his hand up in front of his face, he admired the gorgeous ring that now adorned his finger. It was a simple silver band with an eternity symbol engraved into it, and as he turned his hand around, there on the other side was an engraving that read '_'M Byth_,' which was Welsh for 'My Eternity.'

"Do you like it?" Jack asked, looking up at Ianto from his place on the floor.

Ianto looked down at his lover, his fiancé, beneath him and grinned once more. "I love it," he replied as he ducked down for a quick kiss before going back to admiring his new ring.

Jack just laid there and watched as Ianto admired the silver band on his finger, a look of pure happiness on his face.

Both men were jolted out of their thoughts as Bella, Tosh, and Gwen slammed into Ianto, knocking him over and ending with the five of them in a tangled pile on the floor. All three women were chattering excitedly, demanding to see the ring and congratulating the two.

Owen and Rhys watched from the side with amusement as the five on the floor didn't even bother trying to disentangle themselves as they started happily discussing wedding ideas, everyone laughing as Ianto shot down Jack's suggestion that the Welshman should wear a wedding dress, causing Jack to pout.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it! Originally, I hadn't planned on a Janto wedding, but I got that idea in my head for how Jack proposed and I couldn't help it, I had to write it! And I love how I had him propose, I think it was very unique. Let me know what you thought! And don't forget to vote for **_**Torchwood At Twilight**_** at the Children of Time Awards!**

**~ Kyra**


	12. Accidents Can Happen

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto, Some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** **SLASH**!!!

**A/N:** Okay, so I totally lost track of the days…See what happens when TV seasons end? I have no way of keeping track of the days anymore! I'm only a day late though, so it's not too terrible, right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 12: Accidents Can Happen**

Bella scowled as she trudged through the field, pushing aside waist-high grass. "Stupid Rift," she muttered darkly.

The Rift alarm had gone off a little over three hours ago, the readings showing that it had been an object and not a person that had come through. Since the object had landed in a field and there was no worry about it running off on its own, Ianto and Tosh had stayed behind at the Hub while Jack, Bella, Owen and Gwen went out to look for the newest bit of alien technology to add to their collection. However, halfway through their hour long drive, it had started raining. And not just a light shower or a drizzle, but a raining-cats-and-dogs, pouring-down-buckets sort of rain; and it hadn't let up a bit since it started, if anything, it had just gotten worse. Add the fact that it was the middle of the night to the sheets of rain and visibility more than sucked, plus the damn field was starting to flood.

"I could be at home," Bella muttered to herself, "all nice and snuggled up to Owen. Asleep all cozy-like, nice and warm and _dry_! But _nooooo_, I'm out here freezing my ass off in the pouring rain, wading through a flooding field looking for a bloody piece of alien tech that the damn Rift just _had_ to spit out! God, my job sucks!"

The brunette continued to push through the grass as she attempted to look around, studiously ignoring the Ianto's snickers coming through the comm device in her ear.

"Oi! I think I found something!" Gwen yelled and Bella sighed in relief as she started to wade her way through grass and water to the older woman.

Glancing around and squinting through the rain, Bella could barely make out the lights from Jack and Owen's flashlights as they headed for Gwen as well. The three were still a good twenty feet from Gwen when there was a bright flash of light and a visible shock wave emanated from Gwen's position causing Bella, Jack and Owen to stumble back a few steps. There was a short shriek and a splash heard over the comms followed by nothing but the sound of the rain pouring down around them.

"GWEN!" Jack shouted but there was no reply and the three rushed the rest of the way to Gwen's side, finding the woman collapsed on the ground, the device they had been searching for lying a few feet away.

Owen quickly dropped to his knees and searched for a pulse. "Pulse is steady," he said as he leaned over Gwen, "so is her breathing. I think she's just unconscious, but I want to get her back to the Hub so I can run some tests, make sure she's okay."

Jack nodded as he picked up the device and placed it in a container to transport it back to the Hub. "Bella, you take this," he said as he handed the container to Bella. "Owen and I will get Gwen."

Bella nodded as she accepted the box from Jack and started leading the way back to the SUV, filling Ianto and Tosh in on what was going on as they slowly trudged their way back through the field.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just over an hour later, they arrived back at the Hub. Ianto and Tosh were waiting for them with a stretcher for the still-unconscious Gwen and cups of hot coffee for the other three drenched members of their team. They all quickly made their way back inside and Owen rushed Gwen down to the med bay.

"Owen, let me know what you find as soon as you find it," Jack ordered, receiving a nod from the doctor in response. "Bella, go take a hot shower and get some dry clothes on. Ianto, Tosh, you're with me. We're gonna see if we can figure out what this thing is."

"Jack-" Bella started to protest but Jack cut her off.

"No. Go take a shower, get warmed up and dry. When you're done, you can come up and help with this thing while I take my shower. Neither one of us will be much use if we're constantly shaking from being cold and wet." With that said, Jack grabbed the container with the alien device in it and headed for the conference room, Ianto and Tosh close behind him.

Bella reluctantly headed for the showers, Jack was right and she knew it, but it didn't mean she liked it. She hurried through a hot shower, staying under the spray only long enough to get clean and get the feeling back in her extremities. Getting dressed in a pair of warm flannel pajama pants, a comfortable tank top, and a large, baggy, and blessedly warm sweatshirt, Bella quickly pulled her wet hair back into a scrunchie and slipped her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers before heading up to the conference room to trade off with Jack.

When Jack returned twenty minutes later after his own shower, they still hadn't learned anything new about the device. Thankfully, though, Owen had finished his tests on Gwen and everything had come back normal, the woman was fine as far as they could tell, but they would have to wait until she woke up to make sure the device hadn't done anything to her mind. As soon as he was a certain as he could be that Gwen was fine, Owen had hurried down to take his own shower before rejoining the others in examining the new piece of technology.

Jack finally told Ianto to take the device down to the archives once they had done every test they could on it but still found nothing. Just as Ianto was entering the main part of the Hub once more, a soft groan was heard and everyone rushed to the med bay.

Gwen blinked her eyes open slowly and brought a hand to her head. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing at her temples lightly for a moment before looking around and blinking in surprise for a moment. "When did we get back to the Hub?" she asked dazedly.

"A couple hours ago," Bella replied. "You've been out for a while."

"Oh…"

"How do you feel?" Owen asked as he grabbed a penlight and stepped in front of Gwen, shining the light in her eyes and watching her pupils react. "I don't think she has a concussion."

"I feel fine," Gwen replied. "Well, aside from a pounding headache I feel fine. I'm also cold and wet, but I blame that on the rain."

Bella snorted softly. "I don't think any of us will ever be properly dry again," she said dryly before shooting a mock glare at Ianto and Tosh, "Except for maybe _those_ two."

Ianto raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Hey now, it's not our fault we got to stay behind!"

Tosh nodded, "That was Jack's doing."

Bella switched her glare over to the Captain. "I hate you," she muttered, earning a smirk in return before she turned back to glaring at Ianto. "Though, you didn't have to be so bloody amused about us being drowned out there."

"Now, now, no killing my fiancé," Jack interjected as he stepped between Bella and Ianto, "I can't marry him if he's dead." He leaned in and gave Ianto a quick kiss before turning back to Gwen. "You really feel okay?" he asked.

Gwen nodded. "Headache, cold and wet, but other than that I feel fine," she replied. "I have no idea what happened, I didn't even touch the thing. Did it do anything? Is there a reason I shouldn't feel okay?"

Jack shook his head. "As far as we can tell from Owen's tests, it didn't have any effect on you," he said. "But we also haven't been able to figure out what it does exactly."

"I'll monitor you for the next few months," Owen said, "make sure nothing changes. I want you to come see me for an exam every day for the next week, then every other day for the next couple weeks and we'll taper off from there."

Gwen nodded her understanding as she hopped off the table in the med bay.

"There's clean clothes for you in the shower room," Tosh said. "You should go take a shower and warm up."

Ianto nodded, "I'll have a hot cup of coffee waiting for you when you're done."

Gwen nodded once more and smiled at them before making her way to the showers, eager to be warm once more and trying not to worry about what had happened in the field since it didn't seem to have any lasting effects.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TaDa!!! Another chapter done! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to vote in the Children Of Time Awards, voting is open 'til the 31****st****.**

**~ Kyra**


	13. A Janto Wedding

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Bella/Edward, Jack/Ianto, Some Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** **SLASH**!!!

**A/N:** Hey! I'm actually on time this week! Yay me! Links to pictures of Bella, Tosh and Gwen's dresses can be found on my profile. The dance I attempt to describe is from an episode of Queer As Folk and I have a link to a clip of that on my profile as well, if you want to see what the dance is supposed to look like since I don't think I did a very good job of describing it.

**A/N2:** Voting for the Children of Time Awards ends on Sunday, so don't forget to go vote if you haven't already. There's a link to the voting page on my profile for anyone who wants to vote. _Torchwood At Twilight_ was nominated for Favorite Jack/Ianto WIP, it's the second to last category on the page.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 13: A Janto Wedding**

Bella grinned as the music changed and she watched Jack pull Ianto out into the center of the dance floor. The two of them looked incredibly happy, as though nothing in the universe could possibly ruin the moment, as though there was nothing in the universe except the two of them.

The wedding had been beautiful, a blending of a modern-day traditional wedding, a standard wedding ceremony from Jack's time (not that he actually told them exactly _when_ that was), and a few details that were purely Jack and Ianto. Jack has looked dashing, as always, in a sleek black tux, a pewter grey button-down shirt under his black jacket, and a black tie around his neck. Much to Jack's disappointment, Ianto had adamantly refused to wear a wedding dress, though that didn't stop him from looking gorgeous. Instead of the dress Jack had tried to talk him into, Ianto had opted for a pair of nice black slacks paired with a simple long sleeved, white button-down shirt made of a soft, light material. The shirt hung enticingly on Ianto's form, loose enough that it was comfortable but still tight enough that gave delicious hints at what hid underneath everytime he moved. The two men had both decided to write their own vows, and while Bella had been slightly worried about what Jack might come up with, the vows had been beautiful. She hadn't been able to keep from grinning as both men had opted to keep the traditional 'til death do us part' line in their vows, knowing that it meant that much more for the line to be included since neither of them _could_ die.

The ceremony had been beautiful and before anyone knew it, they were at the reception. Once everyone had arrived, Jack and Ianto had immediately cut the cake since Jack had claimed that "life is short, you should eat dessert first." As everyone had sat down with their piece of cake, Owen, who was Jack's Best Man, had stood up to make the first toast. Everyone had laughed as he told some of the tamer stories he knew of the two, Bella had been proud of him for not saying anything too inappropriate…up until he mentioned how the two had started out as nothing more than a part-time shag, at which point her head had dropped forward and she had smacked her palm against her forehead, muttering about how he was an idiot. The end of his speech had gotten him an amused laugh or grin from everyone as he toasted the couple, "To Jack and Ianto, may they have an eternity of happiness together! And to Ianto, may he survive eternity with Jack with his sanity intact…or at least what's left of it. Let's face it, Mate, willingly tying yourself to Jack for eternity? You _must_ be fucking insane!"

Bella had giggled and shook her head in fond amusement, throwing her napkin at Owen as she stood up to give her own toast as Ianto's Maid of Honor. She had kept it short, mentioning how the two had ignored their feelings for one another until she had come along and forced them to acknowledge how they felt, talking about how the two were utterly perfect for each other. Saying that she knew they'd have their eternal happiness together, and ending with a simple "To Jack and Ianto."

Once the speeches were all done, and once Jack had made sure everyone had finished their cake, dinner had been served and everyone had had a wonderful time talking and eating.

And now Jack was leading Ianto onto the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. He took one of Ianto's hands in his own, wrapping the other around his new husband's waist and pulling him close as Ianto's free hand came up to rest on his shoulder. The two grinned at each other as Jack led them around the dance floor, twirling Ianto under his arm every now and then. Jack paused lightly in the middle of the dance floor, grinding lightly against Ianto in time to the music, causing the Welshman to simply laugh and go along with it while Bella, Tosh and Gwen laughed softly at his antics and Owen simply rolled his eyes. The two continued dancing, Jack twirling Ianto under his arm in a complete circle before pulling him close again. Ianto's hand slid down from Jack's shoulder once he was steady once more and easily slipped the buttons from Jack's jacket, running his hands up Jack's chest, pushing the jacket off his husband's shoulders and leaning close as though to kiss Jack, only to pull away as their breath mingled and sliding around behind Jack. He pulled the jacket down as he made his way behind Jack, using the jacket to pull Jack against him before pulling the jacket completely off and throwing it to Bella, who caught it with a laugh and a grin. Ianto returned to his place in front of Jack and they continued to dance once more. Jack twirled Ianto under his arm again, this time guiding him down the length of the dance floor before turning him in a circle again. As he pulled Ianto back into his arms, he tilted the younger man in a dip, grinning as he felt Ianto's leg come up to wrap around his hip. The two straightened and Jack pulled Ianto close, lifting the Welshman off his feet as he spun the two of them in circles, holding Ianto close.

"Bloody show off," Owen muttered before letting out a small 'oof' and rubbing his ribs where Bella had just elbowed him.

As Ianto's feet touched the floor once more, Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to Ianto's, kissing him soundly. Ianto returned the kiss and the two seemed to forget all about their dance. They grinned at one another for a moment after the kiss broke before Jack stepped back, taking both of Ianto's hands in his as he tugged his husband toward the edge of the dance floor, turning them around once before dropping one of Ianto's hands and leading him off through the crowd.

Owen snorted as the two disappeared while Bella, Gwen and Tosh just grinned.

"Three guesses where they're going," Tosh said with a giggle, "and the first two don't count."

Bella just laughed in reply as she pulled Owen on to the dance floor, ignoring the put-upon sigh he let out, knowing it was all for show and that he didn't really mind dancing. She smiled happily as Owen twirled her quickly before pulling her into his arms, the trumpet skirt of her strapless pewter grey dress, selected to match Jack's shirt, swirling around her knees where it ended for a moment from the momentum before settling once more as the two started to dance.

Glancing over Owen's shoulder, Bella smiled as she saw Tosh joining them on the dance floor with her partner. The older woman looked absolutely gorgeous in her dark purple dress. It was a beautiful A-line dress with capped off-the-shoulder sleeves and, like Bella's, it ended just above her knees.

Gwen looked beautiful in her dress as well. Hers was a bit longer than Bella and Tosh's, ending just below her knees instead of above. It was a dark wine color and had an empire waistline that flowed into an A-line skirt and was held up by a braided halter strap. Gwen smiled and laughed as Rhys spun her out onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms.

A few songs later, Jack and Ianto finally rejoined everyone, both looking a bit disheveled, Jack even more-so than Ianto as he had never retrieved his jacket and his button-down shirt was left completely undone revealing the plain white wife beater tank top he was wearing underneath and his tie was draped loosely around his neck. Ianto didn't have much to muss up and as a result his hair was the only thing that was really in disarray.

"Have fun?" Bella asked in amusement as she made her way over to the newlyweds, Owen right behind her.

Ianto laughed as he leaned into Jack's side. "Of course," he replied.

"You're still wearing the tie?" Owen asked, looking at Jack in surprise, "I would have figured that would be long gone by now, most likely lost in a broom closet somewhere."

Jack just grinned at him as he replied, "Yeah, well, Ianto liked it, so I figured I'd keep it."

Ianto tilted his head up to smile at Jack and used said tie to pull him down for a kiss. "Mmm, yes," he murmured in agreement as they broke apart, "very sexy."

Bella giggled and shook her head before reaching out and grabbing Ianto's hand and tugging him away from Jack. "Come on, I want at least one dance with each of you before the night is through," she said as she headed for the dance floor, Ianto trailing behind her with a smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Owen asked with a pout.

Bella turned, walking backwards to the dance floor as she replied, laughter in her eyes and a grin on her face. "Dance with Jack!"

Owen turned to look at Jack and shook his head. "I don't bloody think so."

Jack laughed. "Fine," he replied, "if you won't dance with me, then why don't you go rescue Tosh? Her date keeps stomping on her toes; at this rate she won't be able to walk much longer."

Owen glanced over his shoulder to see that Jack was right and winced in sympathy as the guy Tosh was dancing with stepped on her toes once more. Making his way over, he lightly tapped her partner on the shoulder, asking politely if he could cut in and stifling a laugh as he heard Tosh's audible sigh of relief. As the other man stepped back and walked away, presumably to try and find some other poor woman to abuse with his atrocious dancing skills, Owen stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tosh, pulling the tiny woman close as a slow song started. Tosh sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around Owen's neck and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his cheek come to rest on top of her head, the two of them slowly swaying in time to the music.

A couple songs later and Jack had cut in on Ianto and Bella, making sure Bella got her dance with him before the night was over.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Bella said as she smiled up at Jack as the revolved slowly on the dance floor.

Jack nodded. "It was," he agreed. "Would have been better if Ianto had agreed to wear a wedding dress, though."

Bella laughed at the Captain and shook her head. "There was never any chance of that happening. He knew if he did it once, you'd try to talk him into it again."

Jack grinned down at her. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Bella just smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "You two have fun on your honeymoon," she said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jack arched an eyebrow at her, an amused smile on his face, "Well, considering you're shagging Owen, I'm pretty sure that's a fairly short list."

Bella snorted with laughter but didn't say anything in reply.

"I only have one request while I'm gone," Jack said and Bella looked up at him questioningly. "Don't blow up the Hub, please?"

"I make no promises," Bella replied.

"Well, I can hope, right? So, Izzie, what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

Bella looked up at Jack with a smirk as she replied. "Oh, you know, the usual. Pizza…Owen…Save the world a couple times."

Jack blinked down at Bella for a few seconds as he recalled saying almost the exact same words to Gwen at her wedding just over a year and a half earlier. A second later, he burst out laughing, pulling Bella into a hug as she started laughing as well.

A few minutes after they had calmed down once more, Bella felt a soft tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Ianto standing there. Leaning up, she pressed a quick kiss to Jack's cheek once more before turning and doing the same to Ianto.

"He's all yours," she said to Ianto as she stepped back, smiling at the two happy men who meant so much to her. Wandering off to track down Owen or Tosh, she left the newlyweds to get lost in each other once more on the dance floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Again, there are links for pictures of Bella, Tosh and Gwen's dresses as well as a clip of what Jack and Ianto's dance is supposed to look like on my profile.**

**Also, don't forget to vote in the Children of Time Awards if you haven't already. Voting ends Sunday and there's a link to the voting page on my profile as well.**

**~ Kyra**


	14. Accidents Can Have Consequences

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** **SLASH**!

**A/N: **I am so, so, so sorry this took so long! I swear I'm not dead! Nor have I abandoned my fics. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Accidents Can Have Consequences**

"Exactly how long does the Honeymoon phase last?" Owen asked, pulling a face as he glanced across the Hub to where Jack and Ianto could be seen making out through the open door of Jack's office. "They could at least close the door."

Bella just laughed. "Oh, please. This is normal for them and you know it. Their Honeymoon phase lasted that first month after the wedding when we didn't see either of them for more than five minutes at a time," she said. "And we haven't walked in on them having sex for almost five weeks now."

"Okay, so you're right; this is normal for them," Owen conceded. "But at least before, Tea Boy made Jack act at least somewhat professional at work. Ever since they got married, he's been way more lenient about what he lets Jack do at work. It's been almost four months now; you'd think he'd have started setting some limits again by now."

"You're just mad that Bella isn't as lenient with you as Ianto has been with Jack lately," Tosh said with a smirk, her and Bella laughing as Owen started pouting.

"You're both mean," Owen muttered with a glare before turning away from them to answer the phone as it started ringing.

Bella and Tosh just laughed some more, amused with the man's antics. Both girls sobered and their laughter died off as they noticed Owen straighten in his seat, his body language turning serious.

After a short, quiet conversation, Owen hung up and stood from his seat, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "Oi! You two stop snogging like teenagers," he shouted in Jack and Ianto's direction as he started for the door. "We have to get to the hospital; Gwen's been hurt."

Tosh and Bella were immediately out of their seats and following Owen and Jack and Ianto emerged from Jack's office a moment later.

"What happened?" Jack asked as they joined the other three and left the Hub.

"Car accident a few blocks from their apartment as Gwen and Rhys were on their way home from their anniversary dinner," Owen replied. "Drunk driver was speeding and ran a light. Impact was on Rhy's side and he died instantly. Gwen's been taken to the hospital and is in surgery. It doesn't look good. From what Andy said, it's a miracle she's still alive right now."

"Andy?" Ianto asked as they all climbed into the SUV.

Owen nodded. "He was the one who called, was one of the officers on scene. He has no idea how Gwen managed to survive the impact. As far as he can tell, she should be dead right now, not at the hospital in surgery."

"Nobody's given her blood, have they?" Bella asked, thinking about how Ianto, Tosh and Owen had all ended up unable to die.

Jack shook his head. "No. And we're always extra careful with injuries because of it," he said. "That's not what happened here. And we don't know that she _couldn't _die, just that she didn't. Could just be that she was lucky."

Bella gave him a skeptical look, but didn't say anything as they arrived at the hospital and made their way inside. Spotting Andy down the hall, Bella headed toward him, calling out as they got closer. "Andy!" The officer looked up and quickly made his way toward them, meeting them halfway. "Have you heard anything? Is Gwen okay?"

Andy hesitated before answering. "Come on. It's probably better if you see for yourself," he said, turning to lead them down the hall.

"See what?" Jack demanded. "Is Gwen okay or not?"

Andy led them through a door and into a viewing room that overlooked an operating room. "See for yourself," he said, nodding at the window.

They all turned to look and froze when they saw doctors quickly soaking up the blood pouring from Gwen's motionless body.

"What- Why aren't they doing anything?" Tosh asking, voice wavering between terrified and vulnerable. "She…She's not… Is she?"

"Look closely," Andy said. "Watch her wounds."

Doing as he said, they all trained their eyes on the open wounds on Gwen's body.

Bella was the first to notice it, her eyes sharper than any of the others, and she blinked for a moment before her eyes went wide in shock. "They're healing on their own," she stated in disbelief.

Andy nodded. "They started trying to stitch up some of the smaller wounds while the surgeons worked on the internal injuries, but they were healing on their own faster than the doctors could stitch. Same with the internal injuries; they're healing faster than the doctors can fix them. So they just started cleaning up the blood. Which, hers seems to be replenishing itself fast enough that she doesn't need a transfusion."

They all watched in shock as Gwen's body slowly healed itself in front of them.

"What the hell…?" Jack muttered as he watched what was happening in the operating room.

"That's what I was wondering," Andy said as he turned to look at Jack. "What the hell happened to Gwen? Why is she healing like this? Not that I'm not happy she'll live, but that's not natural."

"No, it's not," Jack agreed. "But I have no idea how this happened."

"Really?" Andy questioned, clearly not believing Jack. "Because this seems like it would be right up your spooky-do alley."

"I honestly don't know why she's still alive," Jack said, turning away from Gwen only long enough to lock gazes with Andy and show him that he was serious. "But I intend to find out."

"As soon as she's healed enough, we should move her to the hub," Owen said. "We'll need to do some tests, and if I can do some of them while she's still healing, maybe it will help us find out _why_ she's healing."

Jack nodded and glanced at Ianto. "Make sure there aren't any samples of her blood for them to study," he said and when his husband nodded he turned to Tosh, "and make sure there isn't any footage anywhere of her healing."

Tosh nodded as well and bit her lip. "I should probably go back and do that now before anyone else can try and look for it," she said slowly before looking back at Gwen, clearly not wanting to leave her friend.

"I'll go with you," Owen said, "I need to prep the medical bay for when Gwen gets there."

"We'll keep you updated," Bella said, not taking her gaze from Gwen's slowly healing body, her sharp eyes watching as the other woman's body slowly stitched itself back together.

* * *

"You find anything?" Bella asked as she joined Owen in the med bay later that night, handing him a cup of coffee as she sat down next to him.

Owen shook his head. "Not yet. Everything seems normal so far, even the blood work," he replied. "I'm running a full genetic work-up right now, should be done soon. Hopefully the answer is in there because I'm out of ideas."

"Do you think this has anything to do with that device that went off near her last year?" Bella asked. "I mean, we never figured out what it did."

"Maybe. Tosh, Jack and Teaboy are running more tests on it," Owen said. "Though, I'm not sure what they might find now that they didn't find last year. But it's our only lead, so it's worth a try."

Bella nodded and opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could say anything Owen's computer beeped.

"Genetic work-up is done," Owen said as he turned back to the computer to look over the results. "Well, that's different," he muttered, glancing back and forth between two screens.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked, looking at the same screens as Owen, but having no idea what any of it meant.

"This is Gwen's genetic work-up from when she started with Torchwood," Owen said, pointing to one screen before pointing to the other, "and this is the one from today. Her genes have mutated. I'm just not really sure what the mutations mean."

"Well, my guess would be something to do with her healing processes," Bella said dryly and Owen snorted.

"Really? I never would have guessed that," he replied, just as dryly.

Bella just smirked and shrugged as Owen printed off both of the genetic work-ups.

"Come on, let's go show these to the others," Owen said, collecting the print-outs and tugging on Bella's hand. "Maybe this will help the others figure out what exactly that device does, or at the very least, what it did to Gwen."

* * *

"Okay, so best guess, the device extends life by mutating the genes of the person it's used on," Ianto said as they sat around the conference room table, the device from the year before in the center of the table.

"It's possible that it prevents someone from dying altogether, but I really don't think that's the case," Owen said. "It seems to have sped up Gwen's healing process. I'll have to do some tests over the next few months, but I think it's more likely that it simply slowed her aging process rather than stopping it completely. But like I said, those tests will take time."

"And whatever it did, it didn't boost her healing enough that it just erases any damage done," Bella added, "she stopped healing a few hours ago and the wounds left scars. They're fainter than they would be if she had healed normally, but they're there."

Owen nodded. "They look more like she's had them for ten years. It's part of why I don't think the device actually made her immortal."

"Makes sense," Jack agreed as Owen pulled a pager from his pocket.

"Gwen's waking up," Owen said, holding the pager up in explanation as he stood.

Jack nodded. "I'll go with you and tell her about Rhys after you've checked her vitals. Tosh, you should come, too. Gwen's going to need a friend with her. Owen, any tests that don't need to be done tonight, wait until tomorrow to do them."

"Tell her we're glad she's okay and that we'll visit with her tomorrow," Bella said, motioning to herself and Ianto. "We don't want to overwhelm her tonight."

Jack nodded and left the room with Tosh and Owen.

A few minutes later, Gwen's cry of anguish echoed through the hub.


	15. Makeover

**Title:** Torchwood At Twilight

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Bella doesn't make it to Edward in time, she ends up finding out that weirder things exist than vampires and werewolves.

**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Bella/Owen

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Starts in New Moon when Bella is racing to stop Edward from stepping into the sun in Italy and will be AU from there. Torchwood – Slightly AU ending to Season 1, Jack never left.

**Warnings:** **SLASH**!

**A/N: **I am so, so, so sorry this took so long! I swear I'm not dead! Nor have I abandoned my fics. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Makeover**

Bella watched with concern as Gwen wandered listlessly through the Hub. The older woman made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before slowly returning to her desk, putting the coffee cup down without even taking a sip.

"Should she really be here?" Bella asked softly as she glanced at Owen and Tosh who were standing a few feet away from her looking at a piece of alien tech that Ianto had found buried in the depths of the archives. "I mean, it's only been a month since..." She trailed off, but the other two knew what she meant. It had only been a month since Rhys died, since Gwen _should_ have died, _would_ have died if it hadn't been for that piece of tech that had changed her genetic makeup.

Owen and Tosh both paused to look up at Gwen sitting at her desk zoning out like she frequently did over the past month. The brunette had barely spoken since the accident and Rhys's death, mostly just wandering around the Hub or sitting and staring into space. Every now and then, she'd lay down on the couch and take a nap, only able to sleep a few hours at a time before her nightmares would wake her up.

Owen sighed before turning his attention back to the device he was examining. "Probably not," he replied, "but it's probably better than her sitting at home by herself, surrounded by things that remind her of Rhys."

"And she refuses to stay with her parents," Tosh added, her eyes still on Gwen. "She said they smother her."

"I'm just worried about her," Bella said, her concern evident.

"I think being here helps," Tosh said. "Being around us and familiar surroundings. She knows that we're here if she needs us, but we don't smother her. She can be alone without actually being _alone_ here."

Owen nodded, "Exactly." He glanced up at Gwen once more as he turned the device in his hands, his finger accidentally brushing against an indent he hadn't really taken notice of.

Bella yelped as she briefly saw a flash of electric blue out of the corner of her eye and felt a shock run through her, whipping around to look at Owen. "What the hell was that?!"

Tosh was staring at her with her jaw dropped slightly while Owen looked from Bella to the device in his hands and back again in shock.

"Um..." Owen muttered as he settled his gaze on Bella and simply stared. "Oops?"

"'Oops'?! What do you mean 'oops'? 'Oops' is never a good thing, Owen!"

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he and Ianto came out of his office, both men stopping short when they saw Bella. Their jaws dropped as they stared.

"What?" Bella asked as she looked at them, then back to Owen and Tosh, noticing that even Gwen was staring at her. "What? Why are you all staring at me?!"

"Y-your hair..." Tosh finally managed to stutter, her eyes wide.

"What? What about my hair?" Bella asked as she reached up and pulled a piece of her hair in front of her face. Her eyes went wide and she let out a little scream as she saw that her hair was green. "What the hell?! OWEN!"

Tosh quickly took a few steps back, moving away from Owen.

"I'll fix it! I'll fix it!" Owen yelped as he backed away from his irate girlfriend.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Bella asked, slowly advancing on Owen.

"Um..." Owen hesitated for a brief moment before quickly pointing the device at Bella and swiping his finger over the indent once more. A bolt of electric blue light shot from the device and hit Bella with a slight shock before she could move out of the way.

"...I don't think that's any better, Owen," Gwen said softly and Bella glanced over to see that the older woman had gotten up from her desk and moved closer.

"Do I even want to know what color my hair is now?" Bella asked as she turned her attention back to Owen and glared at him.

"It's blue," Ianto told her from where he was still standing with Jack outside the captain's office.

"Owen," Bella growled. "Fix. It."

"I'm trying!" Owen exclaimed. "It's not like this thing has a color setting."

A second later, there was another bolt of blue light and Bella glanced over at Tosh only for the other woman to shake her head.

"Purple," she stated.

Three more flashes and Bella's hair cycled through orange, pink, and turquoise.

"Owen, I swear to god, if you don't fix this..." Bella trailed off, her voice deadly quiet as she glared at her boyfriend. Her eyes flickered over to look at Gwen as she heard the older woman giggle quietly and her expression softened slightly, happy to see that something good had come from this disaster.

There was another flash of blue light and Bella pulled a lock of hair forward to see that it was now blonde.

"You might want to just leave it like that," Jack suggested. "At least it's a natural color and there's no guarantee that Owen will be able to get it back to your natural color."

Bella heaved out a sigh and glared at Owen one last time before turning to stomp out of the Hub, muttering to herself about hair dye and fixing what Owen had done. A moment later, she stopped short at the sound of Ianto's voice.

"You might just want to let it grow out," he said. "You don't know how the chemicals from the dye might react to the alien tech and you really don't want to end up bald or something."

"And the blonde looks good," Jack added. "Very sexy."

Bella shot Jack a glare before continuing on her way out of the Hub. "I really hope you don't plan on getting laid anytime in the near future, Owen," she called back over her shoulder, smirking slightly to herself as she heard the sound of Owen's groan and four laughs before the door closed behind her.


End file.
